Appearances Can Be Deceiving
by LitLover 101
Summary: Caroline has been blind her entire life. However, thanks to a radical new surgery, old friends - the brothers S, new roommates, R M & H M, old acquaintances, B B & E G. Oh, and then there's the boyfriend, N M or is it K M? Caroline will see the world anew. The freshman experience was always known for being the worst year but this is just crazy! A NOT all human tale.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries TV show. That honor goes to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. Yes, it's another story. I hope you like it. This is my first "drama." However, I like to say that my works are dramaedies or little hybrids of drama/comedy. Please, let me know how it's working out so far. Without further ado… **

Chapter 1: New Intros

Standing in front on my new dormitory, my Mom and Dad hugged me tightly. "You are going to have such a good time, Caroline," my mother was saying.

"But don't have _too_ good a time, baby girl," my father said, kissing me lightly on the forehead.

Smiling, I hugged them back and waved good-bye. Hearing their footsteps echo on the pavement, I sighed. This was one of the times my parents came together. The last time my father was in the same space as my mother was in was the day of my high school graduation. Now, they were undoubtedly making small talk as they walked to their cars. Dad would be texting Steven to tell him when he would be arriving home. Mom would be thinking about kicking criminal butt. Thoughts of their daughter would have fled. After all, I was Caroline Forbes, super independent child of Liz and Bill. I was exactly what they had always wished for me to be.

Mounting the stairs with my bag over one arm and a laundry hamper full of odds and ends in my arms, I thanked someone who was holding the door open to my building. I didn't to see them; I felt the air shift and smelled his scent in the air. Then there was the creaking of hinges that _seriously_ needed to be oiled. Walking up the stairs past chattering girls, I walked exactly fifty paces forward and then turned left.

Moving my hand forward, I felt the door. It was shut. Setting the laundry hamper down on the floor of the hallway, I slid my hand into my pocket and extracted the key to my new digs. Placing the key in the lock, I twisted it and then pushed the door open. Leaning down to pick up the hamper, I heard familiar voices behind me. Pushing a lock of curly hair behind my ear I heard the voices of Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert. There was the sound of a door opening across the hall. And then closing.

Sucking in a deep breath, I hefted my hamper and walked into my room. Closing the door with my foot, I walked over to the bed which was closest to the window. I liked to be close to a window so the heat or cool air could drift over me in sleep and just the hint of the smell of grass.

Setting my things down, I walked over to the closet and began to unpack making sure that I left enough room for the other girls. I had been informed that I would have _two_ roommates this term. I silently wondered if Elena and Bonnie would have another roommate. I couldn't imagine the fabulous duo as a trio for some reason. There had never been a time that I could recall that Elena and Bonnie were not glued at the hip.

As for me, I had few friends. I was okay with not having a lot of people by my side. There was a time that I envied Elena because she was the head cheerleader, who was dating Matt Donavon. Matt had always been nice to me. And everyone seemed to love Elena. Then her parents died and I no longer heard people rushing to her side to ask her about every little thing.

My high school experience had been filled with school work, becoming the head of many committees and even being elected Miss Mystic Falls. There were rumors that when it came down to me and Elena, I had won the pity vote. And, after all, no Forbes woman, other than my mother, had not won Miss Mystic. Due to lots of hard work over my years in high school I had won a series of scholarships so that I could attend Whitmore College.

Due to the appearances of Elena and Bonnie I was beginning to believe that college would not be that different from high school. That was until my roommates showed up. "Could they have one more stair in this place?" demanded an angry voice from the hallway.

Raising my eyebrows, I felt my lips twitching upward. 'I wonder what poor person will have _that_ for a roommate?' I thought, folding a sweater and placing it in the dresser.

That was when I hear the doorknob twist. "Oh, dear God," the voice called to someone else. "The door is open, Kol, go in and make sure that there is not a killer or a thief in my room," the voice ordered.

"Or maybe it is a _ghost_, Bekah," a male voice retorted with a low chuckle. The door opened and the guy, Kol, began to speak again. "A very attractive ghost indeed. Maybe I could get one of those for my room."

"Kol, do not be impolite," the bossy female, voice snapped. "Hello, you must be one of my roommates. I'm Rebekah Mikaelson."

Walking toward the sound of her voice, I stopped in front of her and smiled. "Caroline Forbes. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I felt someone take my hand and I turned in his direction. "And I am, Kol Mikaelson. Let me say it is an honor to meet such a lovely creature such as yourself. Maybe I might stop by to see how you and my sister are getting on later. But, alas, I really must be going. Have to go back to my apartment to sort things out and all that. In spite of what my dear sister believes, I am not here to carry her belongings about."

Suppressing a laugh, I heard Kol leaving, apparently he almost ran into someone on his way out because there was an apology and a girl making a snide comment in response. "Gee, you could try watching where you're going when you're coming out of my room." The girl's voice exclaimed. "Does that belong to you?" the other girl's voice snapped at me and, I assume, Rebekah.

"_That_ would belong to me. However, I have tried to rid myself of it many a time," Rebekah replied. "I do apologize for my brother's bad manners. I'm Rebekah Mikaleson. And this is Caroline Forbes."

I smiled in the direction of the other girl and walked closer to where I believed she was and held out my hand. When I felt nothing but air I wondered if I had miscalculated the direction I was headed in. "I would shake your hand but my hands are kind of full. And this is _really_ heavy," the other girl said after a long pause.

"Oh," I replied, dropping my hand. "Would you like help with anything?" Clasping my hands in front of me, I listened to the girl walk over to the bed across from mine and I assumed Rebekah had chosen the bed next to mine.

"No, I'm good," the girl said and I heard the sound of something thump against the floor.

"Do you have lead weights in that bag of yours?" Rebekah asked as she walked past me and in the direction of the thumping sound.

"No," the girl retorted. "Are you _always_ this nosy?"

"No," Rebekah snapped.

Oh goody. I got stuck with the two people who were most likely to kill each other before the end of the first term. "Not to sound nosy… but what's your name?" I ventured with what I hoped was a disarming smile.

Sighing, my other roommate spoke, "Hayley. My name is Hayley Marshall. Now, if you'll excuse me I have something I have to take care of. Rebekah, stay _out_ my things while I'm gone." I heard Hayley walk out the door.

The minute Hayley was far enough away, I hear Rebekah hurry over to the door. "Caroline, come here and play look out in case she comes back, please." She was using the same tone of voice with me she had used with her brother. Forcing down the desire to choke my new roomy, I walked over to the door and acted like I was waiting for someone.

When I heard the door across the hall open, I denied myself the pleasure of disappearing back inside my room and closing the door on what, or more precisely, who was coming out the other end.

"Caroline? Caroline Forbes?" Elena asked like she couldn't believe I was standing there.

Forcing my Miss Mystic smile onto my face, I replied, "Elena Gilbert. It's _great_ that you're here."

"Yeah, it is. Doesn't it feel like _forever_ since we graduated and now we're going to be living across the hall from each other. You _are_ moving in, right?" I nodded while Elena chattered on. "That is so great. I wonder if we'll be in any of the same classes together. You should _totally_ come over later tonight so we can catch up. I've got to get going, Damon's waiting for me."

"Bye," I called to her back. If I had something in my hand it might go sailing right now. For four years of high school Elena had spoken to me as many times as I have fingers and toes. Once was when we were competing for Miss Mystic together and she told me she didn't really want the crown and hoped I got it, 'Because she just wasn't into it this year.' The other notable time was to ask me to sign her yearbook. Oh, let's _not_ forget the time she purchased tickets for the senior prom and I had almost short changed her. That's what happens when you ask someone who can't see to handle the cash. People are really ignorant at times. _Seriously_!

The door opened again and I sighed. Here we go again. "Caroline?" Bonnie said, coming over and placing a hand on my arm. "Hey, I heard you would be going to Whitmore with us. I told Elena, but she's all: 'Damon did this and Damon said that and Damon wants to go to and Damon needs to get a life."

I began to giggle. "Yeah, he does. I think they both do."

Bonnie began to giggle, too, "So, have you met your new roomies yet?"

"Yeah," I replied in a stage whisper." Right now, one of them is riffling through the things of the other," I informed Bonnie, who gasped and I imagined that she was trying to sneak a peek over my shoulder. "She asked me to be the 'look out."

Bonnie gasped, "Really, she _didn't_. So, you haven't told them yet."

I shrugged, "They'll figure it out sometime. Maybe before the end of the term."

"OMG!" Rebekah yelled.

"What?" I called, turning in Rebekah's direction.

"Come here," Rebekah called to me. "And who are you?"

"I'm Bonnie, your neighbor from across the hallway. Caroline and I used to go to high school together," Bonnie informed Rebekah.

"Oh, well, then, Bonnie, could you close the door and lock it, please," Rebekah demanded.

I heard the door close and lock as well as the sound of Bonnie muttering that someone ought to not order other people around. "So, what's going on?"

"This," I heard the sound of Rebekah grunting and then a plopping sound.

"What is that?" Bonnie inquired and I reached out to touch what they were discussing, not wanting to be left out of the discussion.

"The question is not what but what's in it?" I informed Bonnie, feeling the hard wood and a corner which told me that it was a box.

"There's something heavy in there. Do you think she's some kind of serial killer?" Rebekah asked us and I could hear her breathing quicken. I'm not sure whether all of her excitement was fear. There was something in her voice that sounded like she was hoping that Hayley turned out to be killer. I wondered if it was possible to get my rooming assignment changed.

"There's only one way to find out," Bonnie replied.

"You mean we should open the box. But there's a lock on it," I murmured as my hand slid down the side of the box feeling the lock. "How do we know that she won't catch us or maybe we shouldn't be violating her privacy like this?"

"I am not going to wake up with a knife in my chest in the middle of the night," Rebekah snapped. "So, either help me open this thing or find another room to stay in."

Rolling my eyes, I stood back while Rebekah and Bonnie looked for something to open the box with. Pulling a pin out from my hair, I shoved it into the lock and began to wiggle it around when I heard a popping sound which made me smile. Slipping the lock off, I slid the box open, "So, what's in there?"

"Chains," Rebekah gasped and I heard her pick up something heavy and metallic sounding. Lots of chains.

"Maybe she's into S & M," Bonnie suggested quietly but she did not sound convinced.

"Or maybe we should put the box back where we found it and sleep with one eye open," Rebekah snapped before replacing the chains. I heard the lock snap back into place, the box close and the sound of Rebekah grunting as she replaced it back in the bag she found it in and headed over to the closet.

"I was going to get some coffee at the café I hear they have here somewhere," Bonnie began. "Caroline, do you want to come along?"

"Sure," I replied. "Rebekah, are you coming, too?"

"No," Rebekah replied. "I have to meet my brothers and make sure that they have not killed each other yet. They decided to get an off campus apartment together."

I nodded and walked out with Bonnie. When we were on our way outside I slammed into something hard. 'What the hell,' I thought. There is no wall there and walls are not warm. "Sorry, love," a voice whispered into my skin, brushing lightly against my skin and I felt one hand on my lower back and another at my side. The guy must have been moving fairly quickly for me not to have noticed him. I may be blind. But I'm not unaware.

I felt the guy's hands tighten ever so slightly and then I became aware of where his left hand was, exactly. It had found its way under my right arm below my armpit and was currently curved around a part of my body causing me to jerk away from him. "Get away from me, you pig," I snapped at him.

I felt his warm body moving farther away and some part of my own body protested. But I refused to acknowledge it. "Sorry, sweetheart. Did I do something wrong?" I may not be able to see his face but I could hear the amused tone.

"You're damn straight there's something wrong. First, you run into me. Then you use it as an excuse to grope me. You jerk," I shouted at him. I really hoped my face conveyed all of the indignation I felt.

"Well, sweetheart," the guy replied and I felt his heat coming closer to me and smelled something woodsy drifting from him. It didn't smell artificial like a cologne. "I beg your pardon for walking through a door too quickly for your taste to bump into a radiant girl with a sharp tongue. As for the placement of my hand I was not attempting to grope you. Rather, I was trying to make sure you didn't fall. If my hand fell somewhere it did not belong I do _sincerely_ apologize. Allow me to make it up to you then. There will be a party at my apartment this evening at eight o'clock. I _truly_ hope to see you there."

I felt the man place a piece of paper in my hand before running off.

I scoffed. "Yeah, like that's going to happen. Crumpling the piece of paper, I threw it over my shoulder and continued to walk out the door.

"You don't think that was one of Rebekah's brothers, do you?" Bonnie asked me.

I shuddered at the thought, "I truly hope not."

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing. I hope to see you again because this is a looonnnnng fic. **

**Love, **

**LL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovely readers. You liked it. I'm so relieved. That is great because I thought no one would read this. So, thank you and please keep the favs, follows and especially the reviews. Reviews make my day. More on that at the bottom. Without further ado…**

Chapter 2: Party!

The minute I walked back into the room I heard the sound of an argument and thought about leaving once more. "Caroline!" Rebekah shouted my name before I could flee.

"You are unbelievable," Hayley snapped, scowling at Rebekah. "I can't believe you think you have the right to tell everyone what to do. If I want to eat on my bed I'm going to eat on my bed."

"Caroline, you need to talk some sense into Hayley. If she keeps doing that," Rebekah was probably trying to indicate something that Hayley was doing so I looked over at Hayley having no idea what I was supposed to be seeing. Eating in bed means what facial expression?

Drawing a blank, I shrugged. "As long as she keeps it on her side of the room."

"But she's going to get crumbs all over the carpet. And there will be bugs. Chip eating bugs. Do you want chip eating bugs in this room, Caroline?" Rebekah snapped, the sound of her foot tapping the floor caused Caroline to sigh. And this was only the first day of their living together.

There was the sound of something flying through the air and Caroline's head snapped in the direction of the sound. "What was that?" Caroline asked, staring at the object.

"Hayley, what are you doing?" Rebekah demanded and Caroline heard Hayley approach. For an instant she thought Hayley was about to hit her. Then she heard utter silence.

"Caroline, what am I wearing?" Hayley asked.

Scoffing, Caroline began to walk around her roommate. "What kind of question is that?"

"What color is Rebekah's hair?" Hayley inquired, quietly.

Beginning to grow uncomfortable Caroline took a wild guess. "Blonde."

"What color are her eyes?" Hayley continued.

"Hayley, what are you doing?" Rebekah snapped.

"Brown," Caroline replied, without thinking. She kicked herself when she heard silence.

"Caroline, where am I standing right now?" Rebekah asked slowly.

Groaning, Caroline deflated, "Okay. You made your point, Hayley, are you happy now?"

"No," Hayley replied, placing a hand on Caroline's arm. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Because I knew you would do this," Caroline exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Whenever someone finds out that I'm blind they act like there's somrthing wrong with me or start asking if they can help with everything. I'm _not_ sick. And I don't need help. I learned how to take care of myself a _long_ time ago." Shaking her head, Caroline walked over to the door. "I'm going over to Bonnie's now. I'll see you two later."

"Caroline, wait," Rebekah called. "Please, don't leave. We're sorry. We promise not to treat you differently. Right, Hayley?"

"Right," Hayley replied. "And we're going to go to a party tonight. Do you want to come with us?"

Thinking about it, Caroline relaxed slightly. "I suppose I could go. I mean I don't really have anything else to do tonight. Let me just go across the hall and ask Bonnie and Elena if they'd like to go since they invited me over."

"The more the merrier," Rebekah called to her as Caroline opened the door and walked across the hall.

Knocking lightly on the door, Caroline waited for the door to open, "Hey, Caroline. What's up?"

"Stefan?" Caroline couldn't believe her ears. She hadn't heard the sound of Stefan Salvatore's voice in some time. He was one of the only people in her town that knew she was alive. Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist, Caroline leaned into the embrace. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to school here," Stefan replied.

"Are you going to be Elena and Bonnie's roommate?" Caroline teased the younger Salvatore.

"No, he is not, Blondie," Damon Salvatore informed her from behind her back. He was one of the only people who could sneak up on her. "He'll be living with me this year. Unless I decide to make him live on the roof. "

Turning around, Caroline smacked Damon's arm. "Don't be a jerk. I know it's a natural state for you, but try." Caroline told Damon.

"Whatever," Damon replied, his voice drifting. "Are those your roomies?"

Caroline folded her arms. "Yes, and it's bad enough you've gotten your lecherous older man fangs in Elena, you can leave my roommates alone."

Damon chuckled, "I'm only two years older than you, sweetheart. And I'm checking out the goods for Stefano since he seems to be having a dry spell in the romance department. That is unless you plan on fixing that problem."

Frowning, Caroline remembered someone else who she classified as a class A jerk having called her that recently. "Stefan and I are friends. Right, Stefan?"

There was a brief pause. "Yeah. Friends. Hey, Elena."

"Hey, everyone. Hello, Damon," there was the sound of kissing and Caroline sucked in deep breath. When was the last time she had been kissed?

Oh, yeah, senior prom. She had gone with Tyler Lockwood and they had had a passionate make out session in the back of the limo taking them to the prom although that was their first and last date. Tyler's date, Vikki Donavon, had called off their date and Caroline had gone with Tyler as friends. Suffice it to say Vikki broke up with Tyler and started dating someone else. As for Tyler, he was going to school in Washington.

When Damon and Elena parted Caroline decided to speak. "Is Bonnie here?"

"Over here," Bonnie called.

"Good. So, Rebekah invited me to a party and I would like to extend the invite to all of you. That is okay, right, Rebekah?" Caroline shouted into her room since Rebekah had reopened the door right after Caroline shut it.

"Like I said, the more the merrier," Rebekah called to them.

"Good. I'm going to go change and I guess we reconvene in an hour," Caroline clapped her hands together and headed back into her room. She closed the door again. Walking over to the dresser, she pulled her drawer out and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"You're not going to wear that, are you?" Rebekah asked, moving into the space beside Caroline.

"What's wrong with what I chose?" Caroline asked, holding up her choices.

"No," Hayley called. "It's a party not a class."

"Okay. So, what do you want me to wear?" Caroline asked, fearing what the answer would be.

Caroline heard the closet open and the sound of hangers clinking together as Rebekah dismissed several outfits before stopping. "Perfect," she whispered. Caroline heard Rebekah walk back toward her and handed her a dress. "Here. Put this on and I will do your hair and makeup. Hurry, I still have to fix myself up."

"That's a pretty dress," Hayley told Rebekah, who snorted.

"Of course, it is. Now, let's see. I may even have something in here for you, too. That is if you cannot get food all over it." Closing the door, Caroline slipped the dress off its hanger and then began to undress. Sliding the dress on, she felt satin brushing her skin and it felt delightful. After sliding the zipper up her back, she touched the hem of the skirt feeling that it was too short. It barely covered her butt. And if she bent over. Oh, hell, no.

Adjusting the straps of the dress, Caroline thought about what to do. If she told Rebekah that she didn't want to wear the dress because it was too short Rebekah would tell her she was being silly. Sucking in a deep breath, Caroline forced herself to walk out of the room. She knew that once Rebekah saw her in the dress she would realize she made a mistake.

"Caroline, you look hot," Hayley exclaimed.

"Yes. She does," Rebekah said smugly. "Now, makeup and hair." Caroline sat down on her bed to allow Rebekah to fix her makeup. She could feel there was more eye shadow, mascara, blush and lip gloss than she ordinarily wore. This was the opposite of her usually close to bare skin. She felt Rebekah twisting her hair back and then pinning it up. Clucking her tongue, Rebekah then pulled out the pins and came out with a curling iron.

When all the preparations were done, Caroline sighed in relief. She had been told fifty times by Rebekah to stop playing with her hair and to not touch her face. "Here put this on," Caroline felt a jacket being placed in her hands. "And we're off."

Meeting the rest of their group in the hall, they headed outside to get into Damon's Camaro and go to the party. "This is going to be so much fun," Elena squealed and Caroline rolled her eyes.

Getting out of the car, Caroline felt Stefan's hands go to her waist to help her out. "You look amazing," he told her

"Thanks. But you can thank my roomy, Rebekah, for all of this," Caroline replied as they headed up a set of stairs.

"More bloody stairs," Rebekah moaned. "Do they realize that women do not wear this kind of shoes for all this stair walking?"

Stefan chuckled, "Well, she's certainly high maintenance."

"I heard that," Rebekah snapped, who was right in front them.

Walking inside the room, they were instantly greeted by Kol. "Welcome sexy ladies and Sister," he shouted.

Rebekah snapped at her brother, "You are a little pervert. Where is Nik?"

"Trying to get laid," Kol told her and then began to laugh. "I told him good luck."

"Nik!" Rebekah shouted in Caroline's ear, who winced.

Kol shoved a drink into Caroline's hand. "Here, darling, save me a dance," she heard him tell her before strolling off.

Taking a sip of her drink, Caroline winced again. It was strong. "I'm going to find out what Damon wants. Will you be okay for a minute?" Stefan whispered into Caroline's ear over the pounding beat of the music.

After ten minutes, Caroline was forced to move away from the door. She had finished her drink and was feeling good as she began to move through the crowd. Trying to smell Stefan's cologne amongst the waves of beer and other scents. Listening for his voice, she smacked into something. Placing her hand on the thing that she had run into, she felt fabric and buttons.

"Now, who is groping who, love?" that voice from before, the one that had been attached to her assailant in the foyer of her dorm.

"_You_," Caroline growled, trying to move away but she was forced back toward the man by the shifting crowd. "I should have known you would be here."

"Since this is my apartment and my party, yes, I do believe I have the right to be here. And here I thought you had come because I invited you," the man said just as someone ran into Caroline's back and shoved her into him again.

"Well, it seems that someone wants you to be close to me tonight," the man whispered into Caroline's ear as she was shoved into his body a third time. This time the push made her stumble and her legs became intertwined with his. Her hands ended up on his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her. "If we're going to be in this position then you might as well give up and dance with me, love."

"I don't think so," Caroline protested when she felt him lift her off her feet and carry her toward a less populated area of the apartment. "Where are we?" Caroline questioned the man as he set her on her feet.

"Did I tell you how lovely you look tonight?" the man asked, holding Caroline to him.

"No. But you could tell me _where we_ _are_?" Caroline snapped at him. The man was quiet. For a moment, Caroline thought about shoving him away and trying to find her friends. Somehow she just didn't want to. Relaxing she laid her head on his shoulder. "Just don't do anything or say anything to ruin this."

The man chuckled, resting his head on top of Caroline's. "I will try to not." They danced in the quiet room, shut out from the noise in the other room. It was like there was no one in the world but them. Feeling his body through his clothes was causing Caroline to want to be bold.

In all her time in high school Caroline had gone on dates but never had a boyfriend. She had kissed boys and had gone through several of the bases. But she had never met the guy she really wanted to let go with. Right now, she desperately wanted to let go with this stranger, who had groped her like a creep hours earlier.

Moving her hands up to his face, Caroline began to slide her hands over it. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Shush," Caroline murmured. "Close your eyes. I'm trying to find out what you look like."

"What?" The man asked, his voice echoing his confusion, "Why would you need to see my face by… Oh!"

"Shush," Caroline repeated, quietly. "You promised you wouldn't ruin the moment." He remained silent as Caroline moved her fingers over his forehead, down the crest to his eyebrows, feeling long eye lashes and an upturned nose. Running her fingers down lower she felt the ridges of his cheek bones jutting outward and the stubble on his cheeks, moving toward his lips she felt their fullness and the way that they pressed against her fingers lightly.

Caroline smiled as he took her hands in his and kissed each of her fingers and then placed them back on his face so she could finish. Feeling the stubble on his chin and neck, Caroline sighed deeply before sliding her hands around the back of his neck and through his hair. "What color is your hair?"

"Dark. Some people might call it brown. Some people might call auburn. In the light, I've been told it looks blonde," he whispered.

"And your eyes. What color are they?" Caroline murmured.

"What color do you want them to be?" he teased, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Don't tease me. I asked you a question. Now, tell me the truth," Caroline retorted, quietly.

"Blue. Maybe blue green. Can't say I look in the mirror as much as my brother does," he replied.

"You have a brother?" Caroline asked, running her hands back down to his shoulders and moving them outward to continue her investigation.

"Yes, I have several. And a younger sister. She's a bit of a… a… love… where exactly are you going there…" the man asked as Caroline's hands continued their journey over his body, making their downward turn.

"I don't know," Caroline told him truthfully. "I've never done this before."

"I've heard that one before," he teased.

"I'm being serious," Caroline replied, placing her mouth against his neck hesitantly. She heard him growl slightly and she wondered if she had done something wrong when he pulled away.

"Let me get the door," he walked away and Caroline felt heady. She was sure that she would kick herself in the morning. But right now she didn't care. When she heard the lock click into place and the man come back and pull her to him gently. She felt happy. Although she couldn't see him, she knew he was about to kiss her. She could feel his breath brushing her lips. Opening her mouth slightly, she waited for him.

"NIK!" There was a knock on the door and then someone was trying the knob. "Nik, I know you're in there. Kol told me he saw you disappear in here with some tart. Now, get your arse out here."

Gasping in shock, Caroline realized whose arms she was in just as Nik let her go. Walking over to the door, Nik opened it and stood with the door half closed barring his sister's entrance. "What do you want, Bekah? I have better things to do with my time than babysit you."

"Have you seen my roommate? She's tall, blonde, blind. Goes by the name of Caroline." Rebekah yelled over the music. Caroline could hear the annoyance in her roommate's voice. "It's almost midnight and we are leaving. She needs to go home, Nik. And you know that Lijah will not be happy with your bad behavior. Don't make me call him."

Caroline ran a hand through her hair, "Rebekah," she called. "I'm coming."

"I knew it, you sodding wanker. I cannot believe that you were trying to take advantage of the poor girl," Rebekah yelled at her brother.

Caroline walked to the door. "Good night, Nik," she whispered, leaning up on tip toe to kiss him of the check.

"Good night, Caroline," Nik called after her. It wasn't the kind of kiss that Caroline had wanted. But she was sure she would see him again. After all, he was her roommate's brother.

**AurorMartinez23: She did meet Klaus and thank you for giving me my first review. You're awesome. And I really hope you continue to love the story. It's going to be one wild ride. **

**Guest: Honestly, I half expected that someone had written a story like this one but it got into my head and wouldn't go away. That's why I have thirty chapters written already. I'm happy you liked the first chapter and I hope you continue reading. **

**Layboo: The pairings are Klaroline, Delena, and then I can't say or I give to many things away. All I can say is that there is an influence from TO in here. Other than that you'll have to wait to see. Sorry. **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing. AurorMartinez23, Guest, .9, WeasleysGroupie and layboo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovely readers. Thank for the great response to this story. I love all the new reviews, favs and follows. Over fifty followers for two chapters. That just blows my mind. I really hope you continue to love the story because it is highly experimental. **

**Okay, so we finally got to see a Klaroline hook-up but there was a certain amount of disappointment due to Klaus' agreement to not come back. Does everyone understand their new mission? We MUST continue to read, write, talk about and support our favorite couple as much as possible. This does not mean bashing other characters or the writers as much as that might feel good temporally. We must be proactive and vigilant in our shipping and not give up hope as tempting as it may be. In the meantime I do my part by writing as much Klaroline support as my fingers can deal with. **

**I'll shut up now. Until next time… **

Chapter 3: Art is Amazing

It had been two weeks and Caroline had not heard a single word from Nik Mikaelson. When she asked Rebekah about it Rebekah had simply shifted uncomfortably on her bed and then made a lame excuse that she needed to leave. Shoving her books into her bag, Caroline refused to feel sorry for herself. Just because she had been in the guy's bed room on the verge of maybe, possibly having sex with him making him the first guy she had felt comfortable enough with to do that with did not mean she needed to go around moaning and groaning about it.

Shoving the strap of her bag onto her shoulder, Caroline went to open the door when there was a knock. Opening it, she waited for the person to say something. She was not in the mood to speak first. "Caroline," feeling her shoulders slump as the voice wafted through her ears, she tried to keep up a cool demeanor.

"Sorry, I have to get to class," Caroline started to walk out into the hall when she slammed into Nik's body. "I really need to stop doing that," she muttered. Side stepping, she moved forward to collide with him again. "Nik!"

"Are your roommates here?" Nik asked, his lips close to Caroline's ear.

"No. but -" Caroline began to say when Nik's one arm encircled her body and he pulled her off her feet, carrying her into the room. Taking her bag off her shoulder, he dropped it to the floor. "What are you doing?" Caroline gasped, as he walked quickly. When her back made contact with her now cool bedspread, Caroline's mouth began to work but she couldn't think of what to say.

"Nik, I need to get to class," Caroline finally said quietly as she felt his hand, pulling her shirt up and running his fingers over her stomach making her bite her lower lip. "Seriously! I have to go. It's the first day." She protested, attempting to move from under him.

"For what? So, you can be handed a syllabus and be told what is on a paper you can read yourself," he whispered placing his mouth where his fingers had been just seconds before. "I can teach you much more in the time you would be wasting in those classrooms."

Feeling her ability to think failing her, Caroline settled into the comfort of her bed as Nik's mouth opened slightly and he ran his lips slowly up to her bra. Reaching up, he took hold of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. She felt his breath against her lips. This time his sister did not come knocking on the door when his lips pressed to hers. Opening her mouth slightly, Caroline felt Klaus' tongue slide in gently, moving with her own.

Moving her hands to the bottom of his shirt, Caroline stripped Nik's shirt off and moved her hands against his bare skin. Pressing her mouth to his neck, she began to suck gently at the crook of his neck causing him to place his hand on her butt and press her closer to him. "Caroline, you need to stop, love. Or this will be going a lot faster than I had originally intended for it to," Nik warned her.

"I don't care," Caroline moaned. "I want you. I want you now."

Nik became quiet and then Caroline felt his hand slip to her jeans. Pulling the button loose, he unzipped her pants and then lowered his lips to her hip bone. Easing her pants off slowly he began to kiss her inner thighs causing Caroline to shiver in anticipation.

"Are you sure about this, Caroline?" Nik asked her.

Caroline leaned forward cupping his face between her hands. "I've never been this sure about anything."

Feeling him take each of her hands and then kissing the palms before he took her left hand and place it on his stomach and then she heard the sound of a zipper. Feeling him lower her hand Caroline waited for him to show her what to do. Suddenly there was the noise of a key rattling in the lock.

"Oh, wow," Hayley said and then she began to laugh. "Umm… I forgot a book for my class which starts in like fifteen minutes. So, I'm going to get that. Caroline, I have my hand over my eyes because I did not want to see that. Sorry. And aren't you in that class, too?"

Caroline groaned and then shoved Nik off of her. She must have underestimated her strength because she heard a bang and grunt. "Oops."

"I should be going," Nik said and Caroline wanted to die. She just wanted to be hit with a meteor or something right now. "Good-bye, Caroline. Hayley."

"Good-bye," Caroline called weakly.

"Bye," Hayley called cheerfully. When Caroline heard the door close she felt the bed shift as Hayley flopped down beside her. "So, how was he?"

Shaking her head, Caroline groaned, "We didn't get that far."

"I'm sorry," Hayley told Caroline. "Next time you'll have to text me or something. I'll make sure Rebekah stays away, too. Promise. But it looked like it was getting hot in here."

Shrugging, Caroline reached over the bed to find her clothes. "Should we be getting to class? We're already late." Since Nik had thrown her clothes she couldn't find them. She felt the bed shift.

"Here," Hayley said, pressing Caroline's shirt against her hand gently. "You know you can ask for help sometimes. It doesn't lessen your status as a strong, independent woman."

"Thank you," Caroline replied, pulling her shirt over her head. Hayley handed her her jeans.

"Okay. So, we have about eight minutes to get to class," Hayley announced before they got up and hurried out the door. "So, are you dating Klaus or something?"

"Who's Klaus?" Caroline asked, feeling confused as they ran down the stairs and out the front door.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. As in the guy who you were all over," Hayley teased her as they walked as quickly as they could toward the main campus.

"Oh, I thought his name was Nik." Now, Caroline was wondering what else she didn't know about Nik or Klaus or Niklaus or whoever the hell he was.

"Rebekah and Kol call him Nik. But everyone else calls him Klaus," Hayley replied. "I mean he's extremely hot. I would definitely do him. But from what I've heard from Rebekah and Kol he's not that nice. He tends to get a girl into bed, losses interest and then moves on to the next one."

Caroline felt uncomfortable as they walked into a building. Running up a flight of stairs, Hayley became very quiet just before Caroline heard her turn a doorknob and walk inside a room. "Hello there. Did you ladies have trouble finding the room?" a deep voice called with amusement.

"Yes, we did. Sorry. Won't happen again," Hayley called back as she grabbed Caroline's hand and led her over to a seat. Sitting down, Caroline turned her head toward where she believed the sound of the deep voice had come from.

"Welcome everyone, to History 1023. This semester we will be studying the history of the world. Unfortunately we will not be able to cover a great amount of the world history. We will be beginning our study starting in 1900 and making our way toward 1950.

We will be studying that period for selfish reasons on my part. I am currently working as a teaching assistant here at Whitmore. This is my first year working on a Master's degree in history. If you would like to learn more about our graduate program in history, please, ask me after class. Now, let me introduce myself I am Professor Elijah Mikaelson."

"Another one," Hayley murmured in Caroline's ear.

"Is there a question, Miss? I'm sorry I don't know your name. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class and state the question again so I may answer it?" Elijah inquired.

Caroline turned her head in Hayley's direction and could hear her roommate's breathing quicken as she shifted in her seat. "I… ummm… uh… I'm Hayley Marshall and I was wondering if you were related to Rebekah, Kol and Klaus Mikaelson?"

Elijah sighed, "Yes, I am, Hayley. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Caroline, here," Caroline felt Hayley's hand on her shoulder, "and I are Rebekah's roommates," Hayley informed Elijah. "So, you're another brother of Rebekah's, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Elijah replied slowly. "Well, we should be moving on," he began to tell the class what the requirements for the class would be and Caroline could hear Hayley's breathing quicken every five minutes. Feeling her lips twitching, Caroline had to stop herself from texting Hayley that "she was hot for teacher."

When the class was over, Hayley linked arms with Caroline and she heard Hayley call out, "Bye, Professor Mikaelson."

"Have nice first day, Miss Marshall," Elijah called back.

When they were out in the hall, Hayley began to laugh, "Oh, Caroline. That family has too many hot men. This is absurd. I think history is going to be my favorite class. I will have to get details from Kol about his big bro."

"Since when have you been hanging out with Kol?" Caroline asked. She thought she remembered vaguely Hayley saying something about going out on several occasions during the past week and not giving out details when Rebekah was in the room.

"We met at the party and he apologized for running in to me. So, we had some drinks in his room. Went at it like a couple of teenagers but I made an excuse and left before things went too far. Usually I would have gone for it. But I didn't want to hear Rebekah's judgmental crap in the morning. So, we've been hanging out. He's kind of cool, if you ignore the part where he's nuts and tries to unhook your bra like every five minutes."

Caroline began to laugh as they headed to their biology class. "Caroline?" someone called and Caroline suppressed a groan. It couldn't be… "Caroline Forbes. Hey, it's me, Tyler Lockwood," she felt a hand on her arm.

"Hey, Tyler," Caroline replied, feeling shy for no good reason. "I thought you were going to school in Washington."

"Yeah, I was. But then my dad died. My Mom asked me to come back to be closer to home," Tyler told her quietly.

"Oh," Caroline replied. She couldn't believe she had forgotten that Richard Lockwood had passed away over the summer. Or someone killed him. It really wouldn't shock Caroline if Carol Lockwood had rid herself of her husband. It was no secret that the husband and wife did not get along. "I'm really sorry, Tyler."

"It's okay. I mean it's not. But we're coping," Tyler replied. "So… I'm Tyler and you are?"

"Hayley Marshall, I'm Caroline's roommate," Hayley informed Tyler.

"Caroline. Hayley. Over here," Rebekah shouted and Caroline turned in the direction of Rebekah's voice. "Come sit with us."

"Yes, please do," Kol called.

Hayley, Caroline, and a man who she could only assume was Tyler because she could smell his cologne, headed down the stairs together. "Hey, Caroline," Stefan's voice came to her through the mix of other voices. She could make out Rebekah's, Kol's, Elena's, Bonnie's, Hayley's, Tyler's and Damon's talking at once.

"Hey, Stef," Caroline called. She felt a hand take hers. He led her through the line of legs poking out from chairs. Finding an empty seat, Caroline sat beside her friend. "So, what is Damon doing in a freshman class? Did he flunk the first time?"

"I heard that, Barbie," Damon snapped, leaning against Caroline's arm rest and she scowled. She should have known that she took the seat next to him.

"Go away, Damon," Caroline snapped.

"Make me," Damon snapped back.

"Hello, students. Welcome to Biology 1000. This term we'll be learning about blah, blah, blah," Caroline drifted off inside her mind and forgot all about Bio until the lecture was over.

"So, what's your next class?" Stefan asked.

"Art," Caroline replied. "I decided to take an elective. So, I'm taking beginning drawing."

"I'm in that class, too," Stefan informed her. "I'm not really a great artist but I thought I'd give it a shot."

"Hey, did you say you're in a drawing class?" Tyler asked them.

"Yes," Stefan told Tyler.

"Cool, So, am I. I wonder if we're in the same one?" There was the sound of paper being unfolded. "Looks like we are," Tyler said, sounding happy.

They walked together over to the creative arts building. Tyler and Stefan were talking about a football game and Caroline was drifting off again until she heard a door open. "Go ahead, Caroline," Stefan called. "I'm right behind you." They took the stairs. And Caroline wondered if Rebekah was complaining about her shoes hurting her feet after all this walking.

"Caroline?" Caroline heard a voice call when she stepped inside the classroom.

"Nik? I mean Klaus. Or whatever your name is," Caroline retorted, her voice coming out coolly.

Feeling hands touch her shoulders, Caroline felt herself being moved across the room and away from Stefan and Tyler. "Caroline, what is wrong?" Klaus asked his lips against her ear and his hand on her hip.

"Not the place. And certainly not the time." Caroline snapped, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him away. Walking away, she ran into a desk and cursed. "Damn it," she cried, feeling a stinging pain in her thigh and more stinging in her eyes as tears began to form.

A hand touched Caroline's back and she was about to tell Klaus to get the hell off of her when the person spoke. "Hey, let's get you out of here for a moment," Stefan whispered. He took Caroline's hand and led her out of the class room. "So, what was that?" He asked once they were in the hallway and he had pressed a tissue into Caroline's hand.

"That would be the guy I like… or liked, who apparently is a major player, according to my roommate." Caroline informed her trusted friend, who placed an arm around her and she leaned into him. "I have the worst taste in guys, Stef. I mean there's got to be one decent one out there, right?"

"Yeah. There probably is," Stefan replied, stroking her back. "Until you find him you've always got my shoulder to cry on."

Caroline laughed, "Yeah, thanks for that. I guess we need to go back to class before people start thinking I'm one of those whiny girls who can't deal with school on the first day."

"I don't see how anyone could ever see you like that, Care. You are one of the strongest women I know," Stefan replied and Caroline smiled as they walked back inside.

"Just don't let me sit anywhere near him. Will you, Stef?" Caroline begged.

"Sure," Stefan led her over to a chair in a corner. And she heard Tyler close by talking to another classmate.

When they sat down, Tyler called to Caroline, "Hey, you alright? Because I'll kick the guy's ass if he hurt you."

Smiling, Caroline reached out and took Tyler's hand giving it a squeeze. "I'm good. Thanks for being a good friend, Ty."

"No problem," Tyler replied.

"Good day, class. Welcome to intro to drawing. During this class you will learn the fundamentals of line, composition and symmetry. I will attempt to provide a helping hand during the term. But the work really comes from you, the student, and how much of yourself you put into the work. Your first assignment is to create a drawing of something or someone that inspires you," the professor told them.

When the class was over Caroline put her things away and hurried out of the room. "Caroline, wait," Stefan called, chasing after her.

"Sorry. I just needed to get out of there. Like now," Caroline ran a hand through her hair as she spoke.

"Did you notice anything?" Stefan asked as he came to walk beside her down the stairs.

"Ummm… what was I supposed to notice?" Caroline asked.

"The name of the professor," Stefan said, like it should be obvious. Caroline thought about it. She hadn't really been paying attention when the woman had introduced herself. "Her name is Esther Mikaelson."

"Oh," Caroline said, her lips pursing. "So, they have another sister. Huh. Rebekah said she had brothers."

"I think that was the mother," Stefan replied, causing Caroline to miss a step and she would have fallen down the rest of the stairs if Stefan hadn't grabbed her.

"So, we're in a class with Klaus Mikaelson taught by his mother. You have got to be kidding me," Caroline murmured, shaking her head. "Do you have time to walk with me to registration?"

"Why?" Stefan inquired as they walked outside.

"I'm not staying in a class with him _and_ his mother. No way," Caroline told him, shouldering her bag. It was bad enough she was living with one of them, had another for a history Prof. But there was no way Caroline would be taught art by the mother while trying to ward off the son.

**Peanut mm: Thank you. In this story there aren't too many things that Klaus can't handle. Although there are things like rejection and finding out family secrets… as well as a few other things that I will not say to not spoil things. **

**AurorMartinez23: Thank you for coming back. And I hope this doesn't scare you off. No, Rebekah is not going to end up with Stefan in this fic. This story is almost a crossover between TVD and TO. However, I had to choose to place it the TVD slot because how much of it take place in Mystic Falls. So, if that gives you any idea of who Rebekah is going to get involved with in this story… Caroline's surgery is in chapter 10 among many other things. Stefan is quite protective of Caroline in this fic and you will see quite a bit of their friendship as the story progress. **

**SabbyDeeKnowles: There will be lots of Klaroline. **

**Ouat-in-vampirediaries: NO! Definitely not. I have one all human fic. When I started writing the fic I had to decide whether to keep them human or to explore supernatural ideas because that is one of the biggest draws to TVD. When I made that decision caused I lost readers while writing "The Mystic Falls Dare Club" and I hope this does not disappoint you. **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and for reviewing: peanut mm, AurorMartinez23, SabbyDeeKnowles, Jeremy Shane, Guest, Ouot-in-vampirediaries, guest2015, KlaorlineLove, MissDK and maytesalvatore. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention readers: There is NO Klayley baby in this story. There mabybe be a baby at some point but it is NOT Klaus and Hayley's. Anyway are you ready for more Klaroline goodness to get us through the dry spell? Without further ado…**

Chapter 4: We Meet Again

The next day Caroline got up early and had coffee with Bonnie before going off to class. Walking in the door to her English class, she heard Rebekah shouting, "Caroline, over here." Sighing, Caroline knew she should have compared schedules with her roommates.

"Hey, Care," Stefan and Tyler called.

"Caroline," Elena said from behind her.

"Blondie," Damon murmured beside her.

"Gah, Damon. Go away," Caroline growled.

"It's a free country," Damon retorted.

"Are you sure about that, darling?" Kol called from behind Caroline. She felt him rest his hand on her shoulder. "Did you miss me, my lovely?"

"No," Hayley told him. "She didn't. Now, sit down."

"Hello, folks. This is Intro to Composition. I hope you are all ready to write a lot this term. If not, there's the door." Caroline heard shifting beside her and then she heard something plop back down.

"Sit down, Damon," Stefan snapped at his brother.

"I am not going to be tortured this term," Damon snapped quietly.

"Too bad," Elena told him. "You have to take this class to graduate. Now, be quiet."

They listened attentively and wrote notes. Caroline sat back in her chair recording what the woman said in her mind. When the class ended they decided to get lunch as a group. "That is a lot of work," Damon complained.

"But it will be fun," Elena told him.

"Your idea of fun is reading and writing," Damon told his girlfriend. "My idea of fun is going to a bar, getting drunk and dancing the night away."

"That is not how you will finish your education," Rebekah told Damon.

"And you care why, Sister of _that_?" Caroline imagined Damon sneering at Kol.

"Ho ho, I feel the love, mate," Kol called to Damon from across the table they were sitting at.

"Whatever," Damon snapped. "So, Blondie Number Two. What are you majoring in, an MRS. Degree or fashion design?"

"Pre-Law," Rebekah answered smugly. "Currently my major is listed as Philosophy but I intend to go to law school."

"Why, because you equate bitchiness with argumentation?" Damon questioned Rebekah and Caroline wanted to kick him. But he was too far away. For once.

"Whoever is close to Damon, kick him for me," Caroline ordered the group.

"Ow," Damon yelped.

"Thank you," Caroline called.

"You're welcome," Elena, Stefan and Hayley answered.

"I hate all of you," Damon muttered.

"We hate you, too," Caroline snapped at him. She didn't hate Damon. He had been there for her occasionally when she stopped by the Salvatore Boarding House after something had happened and she had no one to talk to. Usually she would be looking for Stefan. But sometimes he wasn't there. Then she would find comfort from Damon, who wasn't the prick he wanted everyone to think he was. That was probably why when he acted like one it made Caroline twice as pissed.

Then there was the bit where they had almost gotten involved. It was before Elena and Damon had started dating. Caroline had come over one night looking for Stefan and found Damon. He was is in a bad mood and she was in a worse one. They had sat down on the couch to talk. _Just_ talk. And then he had kissed her.

It was kind of out of nowhere because Damon had never made a move before. The next thing she knew she was lying underneath him on the couch and they were all twisty limbed and things were moving quickly when he suddenly leapt up.

"We can't do this," was all Damon had said before he left. She didn't hear him leave the room but she heard a door close upstairs.

Ever since they had made an effort to keep a certain amount of distance between them. "What class do you have after this?" Stefan inquired, forcing Caroline's mind back to the present.

"Acting," Caroline replied, swirling her straw in her iced coffee drink.

"Are you majoring in drama?" Stefan asked.

"Makes sense," Damon muttered and then groaned when he was kicked again. "Stop it. Now. Or I will kick back and I have steel toed boots on."

"Is anyone else taking an acting class?" Caroline inquired to a chorus of nos. "Well, I need to go." Collecting her things, Caroline got up to leave.

"Bye, Caroline," her friends called while she made her way around the tables to leave. "Hey, Blondie. Wait up," Damon called and Caroline's back stiffened.

"Let me walk you to class?" Damon asked and Caroline was shocked that he was asking rather than just doing.

"Okay," Caroline said cautiously. Damon placed his hand on her back and led her out of the restaurant.

"I had to get away from them. All they want do is to talk about their classes, and books and blah, blah, blah. At least I know you have something, anything else to say," Damon told her as they walked toward the creative arts building. "Now, why are you taking acting? I thought you wanted to be a journalist or news anchor. Whatever you call it."

"Broadcast journalist," Caroline retorted, shaking her head. "Have you ever seen a blind journalist?"

"Yes, I have," Damon told her. "Have you ever seen someone fall off a stage before, because that is painful."

"Yeah. What would you know about it?" Caroline snapped.

"Been there, done that," Damon replied before turning her toward the door and taking her hand, easing it toward the handle. Pulling the door open, Caroline walked in with Damon behind her. "The door is being held open," Damon whispered as he directed her through it. "Now, _thank_ the nice young man."

"Thank you," Caroline told the man, who had held the door. When she heard it close she turned around and elbowed Damon in the ribcage.

"Ow, what the hell, Caroline?" Damon muttered and she imagined him rubbing at his ribs.

"I am _not_ a child. You don't need to tell me who to thank or help me get through doors." Caroline snarled before reaching for the railing and missing. It was her anger at Damon that was making her unable to focus, she told herself. After the third try and mounting frustration Caroline felt Damon's hand cover hers and place it on the railing. Without another word they walked up and he showed her where the door handle was.

They walked in silence into a large room. There were many voices echoing throughout. Taking a step forward, she felt Damon's hand wrap on her waist, stopping her, "Stairs," he whispered. "There are stairs in front of you and I do not think you want to make 'break a leg' into a literal statement."

Rolling her eyes and gritting her teeth, Caroline decided to take a moment, "What does it look like?" She questioned Damon.

"It looks like a theater," Damon replied and then chuckled when Caroline tried to elbow him again and he caught her arm. "It's large. Spacious. There are rows of seats on either side of us. I would say you could probably seat about five hundred people in here. The ceiling is about twenty feet above our heads. They have a nice sized stage for a small college. So, you have less chance of falling off. And there's Klaus."

"What?" Caroline gasped. "Where? Did he spot us?"

"No. Hold on, I'll get his attention," Damon began to yell, "Yo, Kl-" when Caroline spun around and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Damon, please, don't," she whispered desperately.

When she pulled her hand slowly Damon seemed confused. "Why?"

"It's a long story. Just don't draw attention to us. _Please_," Caroline begged Damon placing her hands on his shoulders, she felt him shrug. "Now, tell me if he's looking at us."

"Nope," Damon replied. "He's talking to some chick."

Sucking in a deep breath, Caroline knew she would regret her next question. "What are they doing?"

"They're talking and smiling," Damon told her.

"Are they talking or are they _talking_?" Caroline asked, wanting to know and not wanting to know.

"What?" Damon asked and she placed her hand on his face to feel his brow wrinkling.

"Don't be dense. There's the way a guy talks to a woman when he's just talking to her and then there's the way he talks when he's trying to get somewhere with her." Caroline explained, feeling annoyed because she knew Damon knew exactly what she had been talking about.

"Well, he seems to be playing it coy. And she's _really_ into him. _Oh_, she just placed her hand on his shoulder. Now, she's giggling. _Ah_, and the hair tuck. A _classic_… now, she's writing something down. And there we go. Touch down. He just scored her digits or her room number by the looks of it. She's walking over to her friends. Real subtle that one. Working the hips all the way over to the other girls."

Damon stopped talking and his facial expression changed under Caroline's palm. "Now, what is our young protagonist up to? Oh, he did _not_ just do that? _Dude_, you have got to be kidding me."

"What did he do?" Caroline asked, not being able to control her curiosity.

"He just walked backward toward the trash can and tossed that chick's number. Man, she was _hot_. Unbelievable." Damon shook his head in disbelief.

"You have a girlfriend," Caroline reminded him.

"Yeah. I also have eyes. And I'm not over there trying to pick her up, am I? So, don't get all judgey on me, Forbes," Damon became quiet. "He spotted us. And now I'm giving him a finger wave. He's all yours," pressing a quick kiss to her forehead, Damon backed away. "Have a _nice_ second day of classes."

"I'm going to kill you," Caroline swore after Damon's retreating footsteps.

"Fancy meeting you here, sweetheart." Klaus said behind Caroline's back and she shifted away from him, feeling his heat too close to her body. "I should have known you were a drama major given the performance you gave yesterday."

"Oh, really. You seem to be quite the actor yourself," Caroline snapped before walking around him and taking a step forward.

Then she felt an arm wrap tightly around her, just below her waist and tug her backward against a now familiar body. "Careful, love, wouldn't want to see you making you acting debut in a wheelchair, would we?" She could feel his lips twisting into a smirk where they were pressed to her ear.

"You need to stop touching me," Caroline told him quietly.

"As you wish," Klaus replied and then his body was moving away. She heard the sound of feet descending the stairs and she assumed he had left. Reaching out a shaky hand to place it on the railing, she began to make her way down the stairs slowly. It was funny, she could swear she heard footsteps behind her and then she inhaled. "Klaus, stop following me."

"You did not ask me to do that. You asked me to stop touching you. I am not a genie who grants you three wishes. Rather, I am a man who desires nothing more than to grant you one wish." Klaus told Caroline and his scent came closer, enveloping her.

"What would that be?" Caroline whispered, frowning.

"I think you already know the answer to that one, Caroline," Klaus told her and she felt his breath tickle her neck.

Finding her way down the rest of the steps, Caroline took a seat and sighed when she smelled Klaus next to her. "Can't you sit somewhere else?"

"I prefer to sit here. I have a lovely view," was his response.

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?" Caroline snapped. "Fine. If you won't move, I will." Getting up, Caroline walked away to sit somewhere else. When she found an empty seat, she felt satisfied. That was until she heard a voice.

"Excuse me, do you mind switching seats with me, mate? You see, my girlfriend likes to sit on this side of the room." There was the sound of movement, "Thank you."

"Seriously!" Caroline groaned as Klaus sat down beside her.

"Shush, love. Our teacher just arrived and he has an excellent reputation," Klaus sat back in his seat and Caroline felt his arm rest on the back of her seat.

"Hello, ladies. Gentleman. Thank you for choosing to take Intro to Acting. This is going to be exciting. Oh, looking at your lovely faces makes me thrilled to be working with you all. Youe excitement is making the air sizzle, people, it's exhilarating, I tell you. I'm going to be your teacher for the term. My name is Marcel DuChamp. You can call me whatever you like. Just don't call me mother or Marcie. Had that name in high school and boy did that piss me off. "

"Who called you mother?" Klaus cried out.

"Long story," Marcel called. "And you are?"

"Klaus Mikaelson," Klaus replied smoothly.

"Well, Mr. Mikaelson, today, rather than going over the syllabus that you can read in your spare time, I thought we should go ahead and jump into things. Since you decided to speak first, would you like to join me up on stage for a little exercise? And I need another volunteer. Anyone… anyone at all," Marcel called just as Klaus pinched the back of Caroline's neck.

Caroline jumped to her feet. She was about to start yelling at Klaus when Marcel spoke to her. "Look at that, folks. You ask for volunteers and they are literally jumping to their feet. Now, _it's_ that kind of enthusiasm I like to see in my classes. What's your name, Miss?"

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes," Caroline replied with a wide smile.

"Well, Miss Caroline Forbes. Thank you for volunteering. Could you and Mr. Mikaelson make your way up here to the stage?" Marcel called.

Caroline had no idea what to do when Klaus took her hand and led her toward the stairs. "I'm right behind you, love."

When they were on the stage they walked over to Marcel, who clapped and Klaus turned Caroline toward the audience gently. Taking that opportunity to make it look like an accident, she turned to take a step toward their teacher like she had something to say and stepped on Klaus' foot, hard.

"Ow," Klaus yelled.

Marcel stopped speaking and began to clap. "Wow! I think we have some live ones here. I love how eager they are to start before I tell them what to do. Okay. Caroline. Klaus. I would like you to give me a bit of improv. But you've already begun, so go. Make magic. Show me what's one your minds."

"You are a slimy jerk," Caroline shouted at Klaus without thinking.

"Oh, am I, love? Well, this _slimy_ _jerk_ seemed to be good enough for you yesterday and at my party. Who was it that was running her hands over who, then?" Klaus fired back.

"You know why I did that," Caroline yelled at him, feeling exposed in front of all these people. She turned to try to find the stairs but couldn't remember where they were. She felt her eyes begin to well up.

"Because you're _blind_? Yes, everyone, she's _blind_. Can't see a bloody thing and walks around like it's not true. Well, apparently it's not just a _physical_ disability or she would see how damned much I _fancy_ her." Klaus bellowed and she could feel his rage.

"I didn't even know his real name until yesterday," Caroline told the audience quietly. "I didn't know anything about him when I went back to his room with him. It was stupid. I was being stupid. I just wanted to loose myself for a moment, to forget about who I am."

Turning to Klaus, Caroline stepped toward him, "I wanted to loose myself in you. With you. I didn't want you to know I was blind because I wanted you treat me like any other girl. I wanted to be just a normal college freshman. Not the girl you ask if she needs help with every little thing. I wanted you to look at me and see _me_. Not some girl you were afraid would go walking into a wall if you took her on a date."

"Caroline, I would not treat you like that," Klaus whispered, walking closer to her, his voice slow and gentle.

"How am I supposed to know that, Klaus? I don't _know_ you. I hear you like to sleep around and break girls' hearts. To make them vulnerable and then just dump them like they have no meaning. I refuse to be another one of those girls," Caroline told him calmly feeling her heart breaking as she stood there hearing silence from Klaus.

"That was great," Marcel told them, beginning to clap. "Weren't they great, people? Let's give them a round of applause. Thank you both. I will see you next time."

Caroline stood on the stage, hearing people flooding out the doors. And then she smelled Klaus right in front of her. "Do you think so little of me, Caroline?" He asked his voice hoarse and Caroline felt her throat constrict.

"I don't really know you," Caroline replied, hearing how distant her voice sounded.

"_Fine_. Then have a nice life, Miss Forbes. I will not attempt to bother you again." Caroline heard Klaus run off the stage and up the stairs.

Opening her mouth to ask him to wait, Caroline felt her words choked off because her throat was closing up. Tears began to flow and she slid to her knees beginning to sob quietly in the middle of the stage.

"They say that to be an actor you must be in touch with you emotions," Caroline said, bitterly to the empty room. "I guess that won't be a problem this term."

**Ouat-in-vampirediaries: Thank you. Big sigh of relief. I will be updating as long as I have chapter and I have quite a few. **

**MissDK: I know. That is not a good reason to have sex even if it isn't your first time. However, the first time should never be rushed. And trust me it is not in this story. Although I tease readers with the idea that they're going to a few more times before the event takes place. **

**Maytesalvatore: I love all the whole Mikaelson clan so I wanted include all of them. As for Klaus being a womanizer… the story is called appearances can be deceiving… then again sometimes things are what they seem… I love Hayley and Elijah as a couple. Personally, I was not a big Hayley fan when she was on TVD but then they had her interacting with Elijah. Then I was hooked. And I did want to explore a different version of who she is. **

**AurorMartinez23: Katherine will be making guest appearances like in the first two seasons of TVD. Sorry, no, Rebekah is not going to be with Matt in this story. Here's a clue. Her love interest will be introduced in next chapter. They meet in for the first time in chapter six. Although it will takes them some time to get together because there are things that happen that are not pleasant latter in the story. And I'm happy people are enjoying the inaction between Stefan and Caroline so far. **

**Thank you reading, faving, following and reviewing: Ouat-in-vampirediaries, Guest, Miss DK, maytesalvatore, AurorMartinez23 and redbudrose.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ATTENTION READERS: Although I have not been answering reviews as quickly as I used to I have a good reason now. I have not been able to login to my account using my phone anymore. So, I can only see your reviews using my e-mail and cannot respond to them. If you want a quicker response please let me know and I will do my best. If you read this please say pineapple in a review. Thank you. End of unofficial note.**

**Hello, my lovely and loyal readers. To get you through the Klaroline hiatus. (My number one OTP.) There are too many relationship hiatuses on the TVD/TO right now. Klaroline, Delena, Racel (Haylijah or Kalijah depending on the day) and Marbekah (new name for a ship. I haven't decided which one fits.) There're all over the place people. My favs being the three above the writers are killing me here. So, anyway, end of note. See you next week! **

Chapter 5: Words that You Can't Take Back

Klaus stayed true to his word. When Caroline arrived in her drawing class the next day with Stefan and Tyler, he did not attempt to talk to her. Sitting down, she listened to the cadence of Esther Mikaelson's voice as she began to discuss details of what she expected in the class. Then Caroline's ears perked up.

Twisting her head ever so slightly to the side, Caroline heard Klaus' voice as he whispered something to someone. Then she heard a feminine giggle. Feeling her heart skip a beat, Caroline turned her head toward his mother one more time. Then there was another giggle. "They should get a room," Tyler whispered to Stefan.

"Excuse me, Niklaus. Is there a problem?" Esther asked, stopping mid-lecture.

"On the contrary everything is rather lovely. Thank you for asking. Now, please, do not let me interrupt you from giving your students a proper education in the rudiments of drawing," Klaus replied slowly and with more than a small dose of sarcasm.

"If I bore you, Niklaus, then might I suggest that you find the registrar's office and check the drop class box? Then you might find something more to your liking." Esther replied, her voice coming out as sharp as a knife and Caroline wondered if her weapon had drawn blood. Hearing a chair scrape the floor, she suspected it had.

"Forgive me for wasting your time. And mine." Klaus snarled before stomping out of the room.

"Niklaus," Esther called. "Excuse me. I will be back." Caroline felt the air around her move as Esther swept past her and the door opened to be shut swiftly behind her.

Then there was the sound of angry yelling and another calmer voice in hall. The voice that was yelling belonged to Klaus. Caroline heard him saying something about taking the bloody class to gain just the slightest amount of his mother's attention. The other voice, belonging to Esther, saying that flirting with his female classmates was childish as well rude. Then there was the sound of one pair of feet moving away and another moving back toward the door.

"I'm sorry about that, class. That is why children should not take classes with their parents I suppose," Esther told the class, who began to laugh at her comment which was given out lightly. However, Caroline thought she heard a small amount of regret in the woman's voice before she continued. "Where were we… oh, yes…"

Caroline stopped listening. She wondered where Klaus had gone to and if he would return to the class or whether he would drop the class.

"That was entertaining," Tyler said when they exited the building.

"What part?" Stefan joked and Tyler laughed.

Whirling around, Caroline glared at them both. "That was not entertaining. I do not know what is _wrong_ with either one of you."

Stomping away from her two friends, Caroline made her way toward her dorm. Right now, she did not want their company. Pulling out her phone, she spoke into it. "Taxi company," she said, making a decision.

Getting into the cab, she told the driver exactly where she wanted to go. When she arrived, she got out and walked toward the door. Opening it, she made her way up the stairs and down the hall. Knocking on the door and forcing any sense of reservation out of her head, Caroline waited for a response. When the door opened, she heard the person on the other side sigh. "What are you doing here, love?"

"You do it because you think your mother doesn't love you? Isn't that right?" Caroline asked him.

Hearing Klaus walk away from the door but not hearing it shut, Caroline placed a cautious foot forward before stepping over the threshold. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Caroline," Klaus called from where she figured was the kitchen. Closing the door, she stood by it because she was unfamiliar with the room. "Will you be standing by the door the entire time you're here in case I try to bed you and dump you like you have no feelings? Sorry about the pour paraphrase but I'm sure you get the point."

Sighing, Caroline took a few steps farther into the room. "It's a defense mechanism because you think every woman you meet will reject you like you think she did."

Klaus laughed while walking back into the living room. "Maybe you should switch majors to psychology. Then again, you couldn't be farther from the truth. So, maybe not."

"But it's because you're hurt. So, you lash out. If you allow anyone in, you're making yourself vulnerable," Caroline continued, making her way slowly toward the sound of his voice.

Stopping when she heard the sound of his footsteps coming toward her, Caroline inhaled sharply as his scent filled her nostrils. Klaus slid his arms around her, resting them right above her rear end. She sighed, resting her face on his chest and they began to sway to the sound of their own heart beats.

"Do you want to know why, love?" Klaus asked, suddenly his lips at her ear.

"Yes," Caroline told him earnestly.

"Because they make it so very easy. They're just these silly, young women who just want so desperately for someone to pay them attention. They want it so badly that they are happy to throw caution to the wind as well as their knickers. They make it far too easy in my opinion. What I've always craved was a challenge. Would you _like_ to be that, love, would you like to be my challenge? Would you like me to chase you? Really force me to up my game. I think it would be quite exciting for us both. What do you say, Caroline? Are ready to give me what I desire?" Klaus finished his speech by sliding his hand down and pressing her against him making his meaning exceedingly clear.

Pulling away, Caroline shook her head, "Klaus, I really feel sorry for you. You have a very small world. I may be blind. But so are you." Turning around, Caroline opened the door and walked into the hallway. Pulling out her phone, she told it what she needed.

After Caroline exited the building, she waited, "Your coach, my lady," Damon called as he got out of his car.

"Thanks for coming," Caroline replied as he took her arm and led her to his car. "Damon, I need your advice. As a so-called _reformed_ bad boy what would you tell a woman who had fallen hard for a guy who was hopelessly screwed up?"

"Run," Damon told her. "Run as fast and as far as you can. I mean we're talking about you and Klaus, right? Come on, Caroline. Give Stef a chance. He's been pining after you for years now. Poor guys been sitting doodling little hearts in the margins of his diary with 'I love Caroline' and 'Mrs. Caroline Salvatore' for years now."

Caroline's jaw dropped. "But we're friends. And you're totally off base, Damon. If Stefan felt that way he would have said so."

"Trust me, Blondie. He's got it for you _bad_. Why do you think I stopped that night you came over? Do you think I did it out of the goodness of my heart? I mean you had parts of me that wanted to tear you clothes off and do things to you I can't spell. But I didn't, why, because of Steffy Weffy."

Sucking in a deep breath, Caroline thought about what Damon was saying as he continued talking. "He's been trying to get his hair just right for the first time you run your hands through it. Although you might want to be careful. Between you and me, he needs to ease up on the hair products."

"But why wouldn't he have said anything?" Caroline whispered, folding and unfolding her hands nervously.

"Because, Caroline, there are a lot of things you don't know about Stef… or me. He was trying to keep you safe. That's all. We're here," Getting out, Damon opened the door. "I've got to go but here comes your roomy, Sexy Bexs. Hello, Rebekah. Sorry to deprive you of my beauty. But I have places to go and people to irate."

Caroline heard Damon get in his car and drive away. "What exactly is wrong with that man?" Rebekah asked, her voice full of hostility.

"I've been trying to figure that out for years." Caroline replied.

"I have idea why I asked. I don't really care." Taking hold of Caroline's arm, Rebekah maneuvered her toward the dorm. "We're having a study session."

"Who is we?" Caroline inquired while they walked up the stairs.

"We would be Elena, Bonnie, Tyler, Kol, our delightful roommate, Hayley, and the, oh, so luscious and sweet, Stefan Salvatore." Rebekah listed off.

"Oh, Stefan's here?" Caroline squeaked. "You know I think I have something to do?"

Rebekah refused to let go. "No. You don't. I checked your calendar this morning before you got up."

"Hayley's right. You are nosy," Caroline retorted while Rebekah opened the door.

"Look who I found wondering about?" Rebekah announced.

"Hey, Caroline," the group chorused and Caroline smiled weakly.

"Hey, everybody," Caroline waved at them and tried to think of a plan of escape.

"Go sit with, Stefan," Rebekah ordered Caroline.

"Where is he?" Caroline asked.

"On your bed," Rebekah replied airily.

Caroline began to cough and then someone's hand touched her shoulder. "Care, are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"I'm fine," Caroline said, her voice coming out hoarse. "Air went down the wrong way. That's all."

"Sitting down," Stefan said, leading Caroline over to her bed and then placing his hands on her shoulders. "And relaxing," he began to knead her shoulder blades. "Let's work on the breathing now. In and out. Real slow. That's good. Yup. I think you've got the hang of that. Now, how are you feeling? Does that feel good? Or would you like a little extra pressure."

Kol began to laugh hysterically. "Stefan, did you ever consider going into the phone sex industry?"

"Yes, because that is turning me on," Hayley added.

"We didn't know you had it in you," Elena told him with a giggle.

"Do you two need the room to yourselves?" Bonnie teased.

"NO!" Caroline shouted, jumping to her feet even more tense than before she had set foot inside her room. "Nobody leave!" When she heard silence Caroline kicked herself inwardly. "Because we're going to get pizza and make this into a real study session."

"No. No pizza in the room!" Rebekah shouted.

"Oh, come on, Bekah." Kol cried out. "We're hungry. You haven't even allowed us to snack."

"No. And that is my final answer," Rebekah snapped at her brother.

"It's a good thing that you have two roommates then, dictator in the making," Hayley snapped at Rebekah. Apparently not eating was making the group's temperament dissolve. "Caroline, where is your vote? We have pizza here. Or out?"

"Out," Caroline said automatically. She would do anything to get Stefan out of her bed. Or rather off of her bed. Or Stefan being nowhere near her bed was the best possible option until she got some answers. The men in her life were becoming far too complicated for Caroline to deal with right now.

"Out it is," Rebekah stated triumphantly while Hayley made a snarky retort which Caroline did not hear because too many people were discussing where to go. When they settled on a place, Caroline attached herself to Hayley like a thirsty vine near a pool of water.

"Hey, Hayley. So, how have things been since… earlier today?" Caroline ventured.

"I asked a certain history Prof if he might have some office hours in which we might discuss the material because it's so very dense," Hayley informed Caroline and Caroline shook her head.

"So, you're going up to his office to flirt with him," Caroline replied.

Hayley began to laugh. "Yes. I know. It's so wrong. But, oh, Caroline, when he looks at me I just want to tell everyone to go home and take him over to the desk and -"

"Got the picture. Thanks," Caroline giggled.

"Are you two talking about a boy?" Rebekah asked, "I need gossip. I am so bored out of my mind. Nothing ever happens on this campus."

"They say it was a wild animal," someone was saying.

"I would hate to see what a non-wild animal would do?" the person they were speaking to replied.

"Ripped her neck to pieces. It was horrible they said. Found out in the woods."

"Caroline, do you know who Hayley is talking about? She won't tell me anything," Rebekah inquired sharply.

Caroline was in a trance as she replayed what the other girls had been saying. "Elijah," Caroline murmured.

"What about him?" Rebekah asked and then was silent as her footsteps halted. Then she came walking up to them, her footsteps moving quickly. "_My_ brother, Elijah. You fancy _my_ brother?"

"What?" Kol yelped, looking at Hayley. "Is that why you have been hanging out with me so much. So you might glean information about my older brother. He's _old_, Hayley. And he would _not_ date a student."

"Give it a rest, Kol. She wasn't interested in you and you knew it. Besides, you've been spending time across the hallway. Or did you think I didn't notice? Or have you taken up Nik's habits?" Rebekah yelled at her brother indignantly.

"At least Nik has more than one night stands, Sister," Kol yelled. "Or do you think men don't talk, too?"

"What?" Rebekah cried. "Stefan, how could you?"

Everyone got quiet until Kol began to speak. "I wasn't sure. But now I am."

"You are a little troll, Kol," Rebekah yelled at her brother. "A horrible, little man who should be ashamed of himself. Oh, by the way, Bonnie, for all my brother's big talk he has yet to make a woman happy. Or at least he didn't when we lived under the same roof. Oh, and Kol. Bonnie, here, is sleeping with Elena's little brother, who's still in high school."

"Bonnie?" Elena spoke up, her voice quiet. "That's not true, is it?"

"Elena, I -" Bonnie began.

"Oh, my God," Elena gasped. "I need to go."

"Nice one, Rebekah," Hayley yelled.

"What would be nice would be if you would try to keep your slutty claws out of _my_ brothers. _All_ of my brothers. Or did you think I missed you slinking out of Nik's room two night ago?"

"Oh," Caroline gasped, feeling like someone had hit her in the stomach.

"Great, Rebekah. That is just great," Hayley yelled as Caroline began to run down the hall, feeling her way along the wall until she found the stairs and ran down them.

"Caroline. Caroline!" Hayley and Rebekah shouted after her and she heard them coming. She didn't care though. All she could see were visions of Klaus and Hayley. Hayley and Klaus. Her Klaus. Choking on a sob, Caroline ran like her life depended on it out into the woods that surrounded the dorms.

Feeling branches lash at her face, Caroline didn't know where she was going and she didn't care either. She just kept running deeper and deeper into the woods. Finally, stopping, she found a stoop and sat down. Beginning to sob. Again. Dear, God. Would she ever stop crying? Did her tear ducts have no off switch?

There was the sound of a branch snapping and Caroline's heart began to pound. Animal attack. Neck torn up. Feeling her hands begin to tremble, Caroline got up slowly. Turning around she started to run when she slammed into something hard. Raising her hand cautiously, she touched something that felt like fabric. Running her hand upward, she placed her hand on the face praying to God she would find Klaus' face under her hand.

"What are doing, little girl? Do you want to play a game?" a strange voice asked, coming from the body she ran into. Feeling her entire body begin to shake, Caroline raised her knee and kicked the guy for all she was worth. "You're going to pay for that."

Not waiting to see what he would do, Caroline turned and fled for her life. She tripped over a branch and fell to the ground. Then someone was rolling her over onto her back. "I'm going to make this nice and slow," the man told Caroline and then she felt his teeth pierce her throat.

"Ahhhhhhh," Caroline screamed as the man began to gulp down her blood. What kind of sick freak was he? But she thought she knew.  
"Get the hell off of her, blood sucker," Klaus yelled and Caroline felt the vampire remove its fangs.

"Oh, look, it's, what, the _boyfriend_, come to rescue his beloved? That's lovely but now I get a full meal. And I thought I would just have a snack." The vampire began to laugh.

"Run, Klaus," Caroline screamed but she knew she was too late when she heard the sounds of a scuffle. "Oh, God," Trying to find the branch she had tripped over, she ran her hands over the ground searching desperately. Finally, finding the branch, she forced herself to her unsteady feet.

Hearing the sounds of slurping, Caroline walked unsteadily toward the vampire. "Hey, jackass. I thought you wanted the little girl."

The slurping sound stopped and the monster began to laugh. "You know, you're right. We have unfinished business." Caroline barely had time to react when the vampire knocked her off her feet, slamming into her. When they were laying on the ground, she placed both hands around the branch and then drove it into what she prayed was the heart.

Feeling no movement from the vampire, Caroline shoved the thing away in disgust. Making her way over to Klaus, she sat down beside him. "Klaus," she whispered and he didn't respond. Placing her finger to his neck, she felt his steady pulse. Sighing, Caroline laid her head down on his chest. She needed to rest. She just felt so tired. Just a little rest and then they would go.

**So, there is the first brush with the supernatural. I hope you liked it because there is much more to come. **

**Guest: They will and they'll break up again. Love is a crazy thing sometimes. **

**MissDK: Thank you. I love Damon, so I try to stay close to who he is on the show but sometimes I make him have close friendships with people like Caroline versus his friendship with Liz. In this story he really respects Caroline because and understands all the walls she puts up so you could call them kindrid sprits of a sort.**

**Maytesalvatore: It's cool. Here's a secret: sometimes my English suck and I'm a native speaker. I know sometimes this story is so freakin sad and one of the harder chapters is ten. So, look out for that one it will hurt. :O I don't believe she'll have to deal with a written script until after she had surgery. And, no, they won't mock her for being blind. Although I might be giving people too much credit. :P**

**AurorMartinez23: I know. Klaus and Caroline have almost as many problems in this story as they do on the show. Katherine isn't really bad so far. She's more of a mysterious figure who comes in gives out information and the runs off. If you read my note you may have figured out who Rebekah is going to eventually get involved with. However, she does not make it easy on him. Really, she gives him a really hard time and there are others things that happen that make it hard for them to get together. And if you will their first interaction in chapter six. It's a lot of fun. As for the Daroline kiss. I haven't written more about yet but I can do that. **

**Flaminia: Awesome. I always wonder if my readers will think I'm male or female. Ha ha. Mission accomplished. Okay, I will admit. I am a woman but I love to right from the perspectives of both genders just to see what people will think. And thank you for your support. Frankly, I was worried that people would hate the idea and the story and I will updated every Saturday until I run out of chapters. **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing: guest, MisssDK, maytesalvatore, AurorMartinez23, redbudrose, WeasleysGroupie, and Flaminia. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	6. Chapter 6

**NEWS: There will be three new fics posted on Saturday called "The Season of the Witch" (which is the sequel to Caroline, the Vampire Slayer), "When a Man Loves a Woman), a special Klaroline post-Valentine's one-shot (songfic) and then there is my little TVD/TO crossover, "Auld Lang Sang." Please, check those out. And check out the Klaroline petition on which you can also find on Klaroline Magazine. There is also a Klaroline buttons project in which you send out a hundred buttons to the CW Network's office in support of Klaroline. You can find information about the buttons project at Klaroline magazine and remember the deadline to sign up is March 5****th**** and the deadline to send the buttons is March 12****th****. These are suggestions not expectations. Thank you for reading this long note. **

Chapter 6: Wake Me Up Before the Dawn

Waking up, Caroline felt disoriented. She felt an arm on top of her waist. She also felt that her legs were bare and that she was wearing a shirt that was larger than anything she owned. Then she was hit by the scent. Klaus' scent.

'Vampire,' she thought, sitting bolt upright. They had been attacked by a vampire in the woods. However, she now noticed she was in a bed.

"Caroline," Klaus whispered, his voice hoarse from sleep. "You need to rest, love." He tugged her back down and enfolding her in his arms, nuzzling her neck.

Then she remembered what Rebekah had said about Klaus and Hayley. "Nope. You can stop with trying to charm me," Caroline snapped, trying to pull away Klaus, who refused to budge.

"What did I do this time, love?" Klaus inquired. "Or is it what I haven't done," he chuckled, rolling Caroline onto her back and pressed his lips to hers while sliding his hands down her body heading toward her underwear.

"Stop," Caroline gasped and he pulled away.

"Why? We just got started. And don't worry. Kol went to class. No one is going to walk in on us," Klaus murmured, tugging at her underwear.

"I said no," Caroline told him and pushed him away. Getting up and climbing out of the bed, Caroline stood there wrapping her arms around herself.

"Caroline, if this is about what I said yesterday I came to apologize and when Bekah told me you went off I went looking for you. That's how I found that thing trying to drain you. I'm so sorry, Caroline." Klaus got off the bed and wrapped his arms around her as Caroline began to shake. "I should have been able to protect you. Why were you running around in the woods anyway?"

"A little birdy told me about you and Hayley," Caroline snapped, pushing him away.

"What little birdy? And _what_ do you mean, me and Hayley? That is Kol's thing. And, yes, I spoke to her the other night when she came over here rather wasted to talk to _Kol_. Then she started asking me about Elijah for some reason. I do believe she fancies him the way she was going on. As I said, she was wasted. So, I let her sleep in my room and took the couch. You can ask Elijah; he came over that morning. Acted a bit odd when Hayley came out of my room in one of my shirts. Then Rebekah… bloody hell… it was Bekah. I will strangle her for this." Growling low in his throat, Klaus lowered his head.

Not allowing him to get another word out, Caroline pressed her lips to Klaus' pushing him backward with her body toward the bed and she laid on top of him. She kissed him like she had never kissed another guy, giving in completely. Just as suddenly as she began to kiss him, she pulled away.

"Caroline?" Klaus began when she placed her hand over his mouth.

"I'm not going to have sex with you, Klaus. Like you said, women have made it far too easy on you. So, here's _your_ challenge. Take me on dates. Lots of _proper_ dates. We'll get to know each other _really_ well and there are a few bases we can work our way up to before you get to score a home run. Okay?" Caroline asked.

Klaus pulled her hand away and then kissed her palm. "How many bases?" he asked and she felt his grin as he pressed his lips to hers once more.

"We have to get to class," Caroline told him out of breath when they broke apart.

"What class?" Klaus asked, finding her lips again.

Pulling away reluctantly, Caroline felt his mouth at her neck, "Marcel's class. You know, acting. He seems like a nice man and I don't want to disappoint him."

"Who do you care more about disappointing, him or me?" Klaus demanded, kissing her wrists.

"Klaus, if you go to class with me I will," she whispered into his ear something that made him laugh.

"You're on. Last one to the shower will have to take a cold one. Actually, we should probably just take one of those, don't you think?" Klaus inquired but Caroline had already shot forward taking a wild guess at where the bathroom might be. Turning a knob, she half-excepted to walk into a closet. Then cheered when she stepped into a clothes less room.

"Ha ha," Caroline cheered and then stopped when she heard the water come on. Then she felt a piece of clothing, hit her in the face. "Hey! I got here fair and square," she told him and was answered by Klaus gripping the end of the shirt she was wearing and yanking it above her head. He tossed it to the floor. "I said we're not going to do that yet."

"Yes, you did, Caroline. That doesn't mean that we can't take a shower together," Klaus informed her.

"But you're looking at me. And I'm naked, "Caroline protested.

"I have my eyes shut," Klaus retorted. "Here," he took her hand and placed it to his shut lids. Then he reached down and slid her underwear off. "Now, we're going to have a quick shower. And then go to class like the good little students you want to believe we are." Pulling her to him and off her feet, he carried her into the shower.

Feeling her nude body pressed to his, Caroline tried to even out her breathing. "That is cheating."

"All's fair in love and war," Klaus replied. Caroline sucked in deep breath when she felt a soapy wash cloth touch her neck and then begin to slide over her body. "Mmm…" she couldn't force herself to tell him to stop as he cleaned off the remains of the day before. When he was done, she pouted, "Don't worry, sweetheart, I still have to wash your hair."

Caroline felt her lips turn upward as Klaus turned her around, sliding his hands into her hair, massaging the shampoo in and then rinsing it out. Taking the conditioner, he repeated the action. When he was done he pressed his lips to her shoulder blade and then stood motionless for a moment. "Love, you need to get out of here because if you don't I will not be able to make good on my promise."

Forcing herself to behave, Caroline got out of the shower to allow Klaus to calm down. "I don't have anything to wear," Caroline called to Klaus when there was a knock on the door.

"Hi," Hayley said when Caroline opened the door. "I brought you clothes after Klaus called and told me what happened to the two of you out in the woods. I went out there right after he called but there wasn't a hint of anything out there."

"Why would you go out there?" Caroline hissed. "Are you insane?"

Hayley was quiet for a moment. "Caroline, how much do you know about supernatural things?"

Caroline thought about what to say. "Not much. But being attacked by a vampire helped. I think. Actually, that's probably not the best way of putting it."

"Caroline, you need to sit down," Hayley told her.

"Why? Hayley, you're beginning to freak me out. Are you about to tell me _you're_ a vampire because if you are I do not need to know?"

"No. I'm not. I'm a werewolf," Hayley replied.

"Oh," this was the only thing Caroline could think of to say. "So, that's why you had all those chains in your bag?"

"How do you know about those? It was Rebekah, wasn't it? The nosy little bitch?" Caroline heard Hayley begin to pace about, "I'm going to kick her ass."

"Get in line," Klaus' voice called from his bedroom.

"Don't worry. I will," Hayley yelled back. "Now, would you get some pants on? We need to go. You two aren't the only ones who are about to be late for class. Speaking of, Care, you might want to get dressed."

Caroline felt her cheeks to burn as she took the clothes Hayley had given her and hurried through Klaus' bedroom to the bathroom. After shutting the door, she dropped the towel and pulled on the bra and underwear. Grabbing the other piece of clothing, Caroline lifted her eyebrows at Hayley's choice. Feeling that it was a velvet dress, she pulled the zipper and pulled the dress up. It definitely did not belong to her so it must be one of Rebekah's.

Attempting to pull the zipper up, she missed twice before she felt the zipper being tugged upward. "Klaus! Were you in here the whole time?"

"Do you want the honest answer to that, love?" He asked quietly.

"You are such a jerk," Caroline said, turning around and swatting his chest. "What's this?" She inquired, taking the tie around his neck and pulling him closer to her with it.

"A tie, love. Occasionally I wear such things. For events and such," Klaus replied, resting his forehead against hers.

"Oh, and where would you be wearing it to?" Caroline asked, smiling up at him.

"_Hello_! Can you two, please, come out of there? I need a ride," Klaus sighed as Caroline walked past him and out the door.

"We're coming, wolfgirl," Caroline called as they came out the bathroom.

"Yes, Hayley, we know how much you adore classes. Speaking of which your appointment with my brother is today, is it not?" Klaus called, sounding amused.

"Screw you, Klaus," Hayley retorted.

"Is that the mouth you want to use on my brother?" Klaus teased, causing Hayley to growl at him. "Off we go then."

After they dropped Hayley off, Klaus and Caroline literally ran to class. Slowing down to open the door to the theater, they attempted to look dignified as they half ran down the steps to the seats below.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite fighting duo. I'm going to assume that there was kissing and making up. So, you two get excused for being _twenty_ minutes late to class." Marcel's voice echoed off the walls, causing Caroline to blush once more.

"Sorry, _mother_, won't happen again," Klaus called back.

"Oh, ho. So, you remembered. Hope you're in the mood to get you butts up here again and give us another display of that wonderful talent of yours. And, look at that; you're all dressed up. Come. Come on up here. Don't be shy. Because we know you're not."

Klaus and Caroline dutifully got up on the stage. "Today I want you to tell us something that the other one doesn't know."

"Tonight my parents are having a dinner party and that is why Hayley brought you that dress. Because I wanted you to come as my date," Klaus told Caroline causing her to suck in a deep breath.

"I'm going to have surgery next week because my doctor believes they can help me see," Caroline told Klaus. "I mean it's experimental. It might not even work. But my parents and I agreed that I should give it a try."

"Really?" Klaus sounded excited. "That would be brilliant."

"Yeah. I guess. Now, what do you mean you want me to go to your parents? We've never been on a date before." Caroline shot back.

"Well, you weren't very specific about what you consider a 'proper' date," Klaus retorted.

"It doesn't involve being surrounded by your family. Two of whose members are teaching me and one of them is my roommate. So, I think I'm around them plenty already," Caroline informed Klaus, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If you don't want to go then just say so. I'm sure someone else would love to take me up on the offer," Klaus yelled at Caroline

"You are being ridiculous!" Caroline yelled back. "No wonder your mother talks to you the way she does."

"Are you taking her side?" Klaus questioned Caroline.

"So what if I am?" Caroline snapped. "She has a lot of children who can't seem to behave. Maybe she's tired of trying to raise so-called adults."

"How dare you! You know nothing of my family!" Klaus roared.

"Well, apparently I will after tonight!" Caroline screamed at him.

"Does that mean you accept my invitation?" Klaus responded sounding calmer and somewhat smug.

"I suppose," Caroline told him, shaking her head. "Someone has to be nice to your Mummy."

Chuckling, Klaus walked across the stage and kissed Caroline making her knees begin to tremble.

"Bravo!" Marcel called. "You two kill me. All that passion. I love your energy. Don't get me wrong, I expect you to get in here on time for the next class but watching the two of you act just makes me happy I teach. So, that's all for today, folks. Have a lovely weekend."

Caroline and Klaus began to walk off the stage when Caroline heard Marcel's voice again. "Hello, there, young lady. Can I help you with something?"

Pausing, Caroline's ear perked up, "No. I think not. I am here to collect my brother and my roommate," Rebekah's voice echoed off the walls in the typical haughty tone she used with other freshman to prove that she was the queen of the land.

Placing a hand over her mouth, Caroline forced a yawn to hide the wide grin. "Nik! Caroline! Are you going to leave this place sometime before we're seniors or _not_?" Rebekah shouted at them.

"Have you ever taken an acting class before, Miss Mikaelson?" Marcel asked Rebekah and Caroline heard his footsteps approaching them as she and Klaus came to stand with Rebekah. "Because I think you could have a lot of fun in mine."

Rebekah began to laugh scornfully. "I do not need acting classes. I am going to be a lawyer."

"_Really_? Law school. That's quite a competitive field you're looking at, Miss Mikaelson. Are you sure that's what you want? All those nights spent in a library buried beneath a stack of books. I think a girl like you would benefit from sunshine and flowers. Maybe a walk on beach. Or a picnic in a park," Marcel continued and Caroline tried not to laugh as Rebekah snorted in derision.

"I think not. And might I add you are a Professor. Won't they take away your position for propositioning a female student?" Rebekah snapped at him.

Marcel began to chuckle. "Did I say I would be the one to be taking you out, Mis-"

"Rebekah, Rebekah Miklaelson. And, _yes_, you did imply that it would be you. Do you think you are the _first_ man to flirt with me or that I was born under a rock somewhere. As for my ability to go to law school that is not any concern of yours. I like to be buried under books rather than a smooth talking man who will simply get bored and move on." Finishing her speech, Rebekah began to walk away.

"If you change your mind my office hours are 1:30- 3:00 Mondays and Wednesdays. I would love to sign you into the class," Marcel called after her.

"I guess we should be going," Caroline said, taking Klaus' hand.

"Just a minute, love," Klaus replied.

"Marcel," Klaus called.

"Yes, Klaus. I suppose since we get along so fabulously we can go with first names. What can I do for you?" Marcel inquired, walking over to them.

"Would you like to come to my family's dinner party?" Klaus inquired.

"That's a bit last minute of you. And I'm not sure we know each other well enough to be having dinner. I usually like to be taken out for coffee. Maybe a movie or a lunch first. And I'm not sure I have anything to wear," Marcel joked. "Besides it seems a bit personal, don't you think?"

"Nonsense," Klaus argued. "I think you could come to dinner with your two 'favorite' students. Besides two of my family members are faculty and it will give you the opportunity to have another row with my sister, the lovely, Rebekah."

Caroline shook her head. This was going to be an interesting night. "If you don't think your parents will feel that I'm intruding I'd love to; I don't have other plans," Marcel was telling Klaus. "I'll have to run home and change. I'll also need the address." Caroline heard something being written down. "Thanks, I will see you two later."

"Did you just ask our teacher out to dinner?" Caroline teased Klaus as they walked up the stairs.

Klaus placed his arm around her waist as they mounted the stairs to leave. "He was right. Bekah has to get away from the books at some point. And maybe he will be good for her. Force her to loosen up a bit. Then there is the benefit of keeping her out of your room."

Leaning against him as they exited the building, Caroline snuggled up to him. "I think you are a little crazy. But you're also sweet in your own way."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Klaus whispered, pressing his lips to hers. "I hope you still think so after tonight." When he pulled away, Caroline felt nervous. Was she really ready to be in the same room as the whole Mikaelson clan? She wasn't sure but she was about to find out.

**Maytesalvatore: Nope not all human. You will have to tune and find out if Klaus is a vampire. Yes, I am no longer giving away plot points unless someone wins the silent contest that only previous winners now about. PM me for details. **

**AurorMartinez23: Yes, Rebekah is going to be with Marcel eventually but she has some stuff to deal with first like Caroline on TVD and Klaus or Bekah and Marcel on TO. And now you know that there was no sexing it up between Klaus and Hayley. I saw that coming on TVD and I do not see the chemistry between the two actors. Stefan and Caroline may have develop into a not so platonic relationship for a time… Caroline's surgery will happen in chapter 9, I'm sure of this because I checked. **

**WG: My desire was to climb under the desk I was sitting at because I missed the first fifty minutes on the TV. So, I had to go to the library and I had to stop myself from cursing the writers aloud. Of course, then I have to remind myself of all the agony I put my own readership throw as the weeks pass and how much they probably curse from time to time to time like with this last chapter. Anyway, I wrote a short story called Shredded posted this past Thursday to make up for the pain. **

**Guest: Tune in to find out. **

**Redrosebud: It would be funny if Hayley hit on Mikael in another fic. And I wanted to make note of the fact that Klaus is telling the truth. He did not hook up with Hayley. Nor will he in this story. It's not that either character is innocent. Both Hayley and Klaus have "interesting" pasts. However, they both find that person that makes them want to be better. So, I'm getting sappy but part of this story is about finding love that you have to work for but is worth it if you can find it. **

**I have thirty chapter written and there will probably be a bit more to add on this summer when I have time. **

**Guest: No, there is no grand Klaus/Hayley/baby plot in this story. **

**SabbyDeeKnowles: I'm sorry you feel that way. I had to make a decision early on and this the one I went with. That's why I said it would not be an all human story in the summary because I did not want to shock readers like I did with MFDC. **

**Nati1729: Thank you! And thanks for adding new lingo to my vocab, I had to look up 08/15 and that is a great compliment! I also enjoyed the pun. **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing: to all of you out there. I will see you next week. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	7. Chapter 7

**News: Hello, all of my lovely readers! Thank you all so much. I am pleased to announce that I received my 100****th**** personal favorite. That is beyond cool because without fans I probably would not work so hard to provide you with new stories and update like crazy. I also wanted to note that you can still send out buttons for the Klaroline Buttons Project. They changed the button amount to twenty to fifty rather one hundred. On with the show…**

Chapter 7: Dinner with His Family

Walking into the Mikaelson home, Caroline did not know what to expect. She jumped slightly when someone spoke to her, next to her elbow, "May I take your jacket, Miss?"

"Thank you, Edward," Klaus told the man. "I will take care of it." The man's footsteps retreated as Klaus slid her jacket off slowly and he pulled her by the hand toward the staircase.

"Klaus?" Caroline questioned him as he continued to pull her up the stairs and down a hallway.

"Shush, love. We'll be there soon," she heard a door open and Klaus wrapped his arms around her, tugging her inside. The sound of the door shutting made Caroline inhale quickly.

"Where are we?" Caroline asked as Klaus picked her up and began to carry her. Laying her down on top of a bed, she felt his weight on top of her.

"This is my old room. I thought that we should spend a little time up here before the other guests arrive," Klaus informed her as he lowered his lips to hers and placed his hand on her leg.

Feeling giddy, Caroline decided to give in momentarily and wrapped her legs around his waist. The kisses were getting deeper as his hand went to the zipper of her dress. "Caroline, we must take you shopping," Klaus murmured, tugging the zipper down slowly, trailing his fingers down her back.

"Why?" Caroline whispered, pulling his tie loose and pulling it over his head.

"Because seeing you in my sister's clothing is a tad bit disturbing especially when every time I see you I simply want to rip them off," he told her, pulling the dress down and pressing his lips to her breasts.

"Are we going to go down to dinner?" Caroline asked him quietly as she undid the buttons on his shirt, leaning forward to press her lips to his chest and pressing her hips closer to his feeling the urgency for something other than food.

"I'm not sure they'd miss us," he whispered as she reached down to pull the zipper of his pants down.

"Niklaus!" a man's voice bellowed in the hallway and the door flew open. "Rebekah is looking for you, boy. Oh!" Caroline buried her face in Klaus' shirt and wanted to die of mortification. "I can see that you are otherwise occupied. However, your mother and sister would like to see you at the dinner table sometime. It was lovely meeting you, Julie."

The door closed and Caroline lifted her head. "Who's Julie?"

"The girl I had originally invited here. About a week back. Doesn't matter. We should be getting downstairs." Caroline felt Klaus zipping his pants and getting the bed. "Are you coming?"

"Did you _seriously_ plan on bringing another girl here tonight?" Caroline asked, pulling the dress up and moving her hair aside. Klaus walked over and zipped the dress before opening the door.

"Yes, I did," Klaus replied calmly.

"What happened to her?" Caroline asked.

"It didn't work out," Klaus told her curtly.

"How long were you two together?" Caroline pursued the topic knowing she didn't want to know the answer.

"Two weeks," Klaus responded, sounding irritated.

"Two weeks?" Caroline asked loudly as they walked down the stairs. "How long do they usually last, three-four?"

Klaus was quiet and then told her, "On average, anywhere from two days to a week. Julie was an exception. I guess I was lonely."

"Oh, my God," Caroline groaned.

"Caroline!" Hayley called.

"Hayley?" Caroline called. "What are you doing here?"

"Rebekah felt guilty, so she invited me to dinner," Hayley told her, taking her arm as they walked through the house. "This place is crazy. I mean they're rich."

"Yes, _quite_," Klaus snapped sounding bitter.

"Try growing up poor and taking that attitude, Mister," Hayley snapped back at him.

"Try saying that in front of my father and see how long it takes before he calls you a gold digger and throws you out of the house," Kol whispered, appearing in the group.

"This house is gorgeous," Bonnie announced.

"Bonnie?" Caroline called.

"Hey, Care," Bonnie called back.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, knowing the question was rude but she couldn't help it.

"Kol, asked me to come as moral support. Apparently he has a problem with his parents," Bonnie informed Caroline.

"You mean the fact that he cannot behave properly. Hello, Miss Forbes and Miss Marshall. If I had known so many of my students would be in attendance I would have brought notes for a lecture," Elijah joked from not so far away.

"You can lecture Hayley anytime, brother," Kol snarked.

"Really? Why is that?" Elijah asked sounding genuinely curious.

"Shut it, Kol," Rebekah snapped at Kol and Caroline had to imagine that he was about to reply. "Hayley just struggles with history, Elijah. I have tried to help but it does not seem to matter. She is simply too far behind for my abilities."

"Rebekah," Hayley growled.

"Good evening, everyone," Marcel called.

"Good God, who was stupid enough to invite _you_ here?" Rebekah yelled and then she whirled around causing a slight breeze. "Nik, you bastard. You are bloody unbelievable."

"He's my date. Not yours," Klaus replied with a light laugh.

"Yes, Bekah, pick on someone else's date. Although I think you're related to all the men folk here. I suppose you'll have to chase after Hayley or Caroline then," Kol said cheerfully before crying out in pain. "Ow, you bitch."

"That is no way to talk to a lady," Marcel told Kol sounding disapproving.

"What lady? This is a strumpet a tart, a tramp," Kol retorted before he yelled. "Oh, that you will pay for, mate."

"Stop it," Rebekah yelled. "You're both stupid and I do not need any one defending my honor. So, just stop it now. Both of you before I kick both your arses."

"Kol, let's go upstairs and look at that," Hayley called and there was the sound of movement.

"I'll help," Elijah told them.

"Of course you will," Kol said and snickered before he hissed in pain. "Damn, that hurts."

"Nice swing, champ. Did you used to box?" a female voice asked as two pair of footsteps could be heard entering the room.

"A little. More for exercise than anything. I'm more a lover than a fighter," Marcel told the woman.

"Hear that, Bekah?" Klaus asked Rebekah, who scoffed.

"I'm Sage Miklaelson. This is my husband, Finn," Sage told Marcel.

"Pleased, to meet you Mrs. Mikaelson. You two look so young to be married with nearly grown children no less," Marcel informed Sage, who began to laugh and so did the man, who Caroline assumed was Finn.

"I'm not a mother _yet_. Thank you, Finn is the younger brother of Elijah and older brother of those three," Sage replied in an amused tone.

"Oh, wow, I am _so_ sorry. Gee, that would explain why you look no older than my freshman students," Marcel replied. "There for a minute I was going to ask if you had an anti-aging cream. As an actor youth is something I'm quite _well_ aware of."

"Youth is fleeting," Finn told him. "However, I found that there are benefits to growing older especially when you find the right person to be at your side."

"And then you can grow old and boring together," Klaus finished under his breath.

"You say that because you cannot stay with a woman longer than I can blink, Niklaus," Finn snapped.

"Finn, honey, calm down. Nik is just cranky because he hates these parties. And you know it. Besides, when he meets the right girl he'll be making you eat your words." Sage told Finn. And Caroline smiled without thinking about it. "Speaking of which… which one of you young ladies has my brother-in-law brought to the lion's den tonight?"

"That would me," Caroline called to Sage.

"Oh, look at you. You are gorgeous. Isn't she lovely, Finn?" Sage asked.

"Quite," Finn replied.

"Her, not me, you goof, "Sage said, and Caroline heard the sound of someone kissing someone else.

"I think I'm going to vomit," Klaus whispered to Caroline.

"Why? They're adorable," Caroline told him.

"Uh huh," Klaus slipped an arm around her waist. "Should we find the coat closet?"

"No," Caroline told him. "I want to stay out here."

"So, Rebekah, have put any thought into signing up for my class?" Marcel was asking Rebekah.

"You just punched my brother in the jaw. And you want to know if I want to be in your class? There is something wrong with you," Rebekah told him sounding angry.

"Look, where I come from brothers don't talk that way about their sisters. So, you will have to excuse me for losing my temper," Marcel replied heatedly.

"I will do nothing of the sort," Rebekah snapped. "You may behave as if you're a gentleman. But a true gentleman would not hit a man. And certainly not before a formal dinner party. If you will excuse me I must make sure you did not do permanent injury to him. If you did you will be hearing from our lawyer. You know, one of those people under a pile of books who do not prefer sunshine, flowers, picnics and such nonsense." Stomping off, Rebekah's footsteps could be heard clicking up the stairs.

"Maybe I should go," Marcel murmured quietly and Caroline could hear him beginning to back away.

"Rebekah was kidding. She would not call our lawyer. She says it to people all the time because she likes to swagger and posture. In the end she relents. Just give her a few minutes to calm down," Klaus told Marcel.

"Everyone, dinner is served," Esther Mikaelson called to them.

"Coming, mother," Kol called from the stairs.

"Hello, everyone," Esther greeted them all as they filed into the dining room. Caroline heard Klaus introducing Marcel to his mother and Marcel complimenting her. She thought it was the first she heard the woman laugh. Kol introduced Bonnie and Hayley. Then it was her turn.

"Hello, dear. Are you not in my art class?" Esther asked and Caroline smiled at her.

"Yes, Mrs. Mikaelson," Caroline replied.

"_Ah_, so you're the reason Niklaus decided to stay in the class. And it is delightful to officially meet the Caroline my son has been carrying on about when he thought I was not listening."

"Mother," Klaus replied and Caroline felt her smile widening.

"You talk to your mother about me," Caroline whispered.

"Once or twice," Klaus muttered, leading her toward a seat across the dining room.

"Niklaus, how nice of you to grace us with you presence," Klaus' father called from not so far away.

"Father," Klaus replied.

"Hello, again, Julie. I'm surprised you made it to the table. Usually Niklaus sweeps them up to his room and then out the door before dinner is served," Klaus' Father muttered.

"Mikael," Esther snapped from the other side of the table. "I think that is enough. I do believe you owe the young lady an apology. _Caroline_ Forbes, may I introduce you to my husband Mikael Mikaelson. You will have to excuse him tonight. A certain merger did not go his way and he is… not in the best of moods."

"Is that something new?" Kol muttered.

"Kol," Esther called in a warning tone.

"Sorry, Mother," Kol called but he sounded too cheerful to be genuine.

"Caroline?" Mikael said.

"Yes," Caroline replied.

"I'm sorry, dear, I was not asking you anything. I was just recalling that my son said something about you to me the other night," Mikael murmured.

"Which one?" Hayley joked.

Mikael began to laugh. "Oh, you are a funny one. Which one of my sons would you like?"

"Lijah," Kol announced.

"What?" Elijah asked.

"Shut up," Rebekah yelled at Kol.

"Why don't you?" Kol snapped at her. "Or would you like your gorilla to manhandle me again?"

"Who did what to you?" Esther asked concerned.

"Bekah's new lover," Kol retorted.

"He's _not_ my lover," Rebekah snapped.

"Could have fooled me," Kol told his sister.

"You are such a -" Rebekah began only to be interrupted by her father.

"Niklaus called me the other night _quite_ drunk and said he had met the woman of his dreams. I thought it was quite amusing the way he carried on. For an hour the boy spoke. Never in his life since he was quite little did he prattle to me like that. On and on about the beautiful, woman full of light and how he would marry her tomorrow if she would have him which is absurd considering what he's usually like. However, now that we have Miss Forbes at the table I can understand what he saw," Mikael finished to the shock of everyone. "Congratulations, Niklaus. I hope to see grandchildren within the year."

"Father," Klaus groaned. "You have obviously had too much to drink. Maybe you should go to bed."

"I am not a child, boy," Mikael shouted, slamming his fist on the table and making everyone jump. "Besides," he continued in a calmer tone. "I would like to know more about the girl who has been able to tame you."

There was a long silence and Caroline grew uncomfortable. "Ummm…. well, I'm Caroline Forbes. I grew up in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I graduated from high school this past spring. I'm majoring in acting. Other than that I'm not sure what else to say."

"What do your parents do?" Mikael asked.

"My mother is the Sheriff of Mystic Falls and my father is the head of a small firm," Caroline told them.

"So, are they still married?" Mikael asked and Esther made a little sound at her end of the table.

"No," Caroline told him. "My father is gay. He now lives with his husband Steven and Steven's daughter."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. How young were you when they divorced?" Mikael continued.

Klaus spoke up. "Father, I think that is enough for tonight."

"Why? I just want to know the young woman who won your heart so quickly and with so little effort, Niklaus," Mikael replied, his voice chilly.

"It's okay. I was young," Caroline reassured Klaus, placing a hand over his. "What is more interesting would be how Klaus and I met. He ran into me in the foyer of my dorm and then again at his apartment during a party. He must have been shocked, seeing as he's a player and all, to have swept a blind, virgin off her feet."

"I'm sorry, did you say blind?" Mikael asked, sounding surprised.  
"Yes, since the day I was born," Caroline told him. "It's never really bothered me until I met your son and then he began to show me things I did not expect. I never know what to expect when I'm with him. He's been wonderful to me. And I could not ask for a better man to have come into my life."

"Except for Stefan Salvatore," Kol piped up.

"Who?" Mikael asked.

"The man that Bekah shagged before she met the gorilla over there. He's completely smitten with Nik's girl. Everyone knows it. Like they all know that Hayley has her knickers in a twist over our dear brother, Elijah," Kol announced.

"Son, you must not let this other man interfere with what is yours. Fight if you must," Mikael told Klaus.

"Stefan does not like me. We are friends," Caroline protested.

"Oh, yes, that is why he groaned, 'Oh, Caroline,' in the middle of shagging Bekah," Kol retorted. "By the way, Bekah, when you shag the gorilla do it in your own flat."

"I am not going to shag the gorilla," Rebekah yelled.

"I am not a gorilla," Marcel yelled.

"You look like a big, hairy ape," Kol snapped. "And you hit like one, too."

"You hit my son?" Esther asked, her voice sharp.

"You should have heard what he said to your daughter." Marcel protested.

"Oh, my God," Bonnie cried. "Did you have to throw the red wine, Rebekah?"

"That was all that was there," Rebekah snapped.

"Where is the bathroom," Bonnie asked and a chair moved.

"I'll show you," Kol announced.

"Don't get lost. Or better yet _do_," Rebekah muttered.

"You _like_ me?" Elijah asked someone.

"Ummm… yeah," Hayley replied.

"But you're my student," Elijah told her. "Is that why you have been coming to office hours. You don't like history."

"I like it. I just like you _more_," Hayley said.

"Hayley… I … I don't know what to say," Elijah began.

"How 'bout you don't and we pretend this didn't happen," Hayley whispered. "Thanks for having me, Mr and Mrs. Mikaelson."

"Hayley," Elijah called and there was more chair moving.

"Is she poor?" Mikael inquired and no replied.

"Does she sound poor to you, Caroline? She looks like she may be poor. However, maybe you have more insight," Mikael questioned Caroline, who blushed.

"Uh," Caroline choked on her words.

"I'm pregnant," Sage called out.

"Excellent," Mikael called. "At least one of my sons is moving this family in the right direction. Now, Niklaus, it's your turn. After all Elijah seems to have found another less than suitable young lady. Oh, yes, Caroline, what kind of combined income do you believe your parents have?"

That was one of the longest nights of Caroline's life. However, she wasn't being attacked by vampires and at least Mikael didn't asked her too much about Hayley who had many secrets that the right amount of wine might have had Caroline blurting out.

**I will you all next week. **

**AurorMartinez23: No, Boni will not be in this story because of the reason she has that nickname (I simply am not interested in the character.) **

**Vamplove: I'm only letting the Steroline thing play itself out within the story. Klaroline is endgame in this story. **

**MissDK: I like how you described Hayley and Klaus' relationship as having a brotherly/sisterly quality. They're building a tentative friendship in which they drive each other crazy. And I'm trying to explore a possible version of Hayley in which she's super loyal to her female friends because let's face the girl needs some. **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing: ilyreid, Nati1729, WeasleysGroupie, AurorMartinez23, Vamplove and MissDK. **

**Love, **

**LL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, my lovely and loyal readers. I'm happy you're here. Please, check out my crossover event "Auld Lang Syne." Thank you to everyone who helped me achieve the honor of being the favorite author of over 100 readers. And it's so close to 100 followers so it would be lovely to see that tip over the 100 mark by next Saturday. On with the show…**

Chapter 8: History Never Ends

On Monday morning Caroline walked over to Hayley's bed and laid down beside her roommate. "Hayley, come on. Please, get up. We have to get to class." Tugging at the covers on top of the other girl's head, she heard a whimpering sound and felt movement shuffling beside her.

"Go away, Care," Hayley moaned as Caroline threw an arm and a leg over her friend.

"Get up!" Caroline yelled into Hayley's ear causing Hayley to sit bolt upright in the bed.

"Caroline, get off me and my bed. Or I will put your unseeing butt on the floor," Hayley warned.

"I have surgery tomorrow and I don't want to be alone today," Caroline moaned.

"Then go hump your boyfriend and get out of my bed," Hayley snapped back, jerking her comforter over her head.

Caroline sighed. She really didn't want to have to do this. But drastic measures call for drastic actions. Walking over to the bathroom, she poured a glass of cold water and then walked into the room noiselessly. Stepping toward Hayley's bed, she tried again, "Hayley."

"No!" Hayley snapped and rolled over.

Caroline groaned and then dumped the glass over where she hoped Hayley's head was. "Are you crazy?" Hayley screamed, jumping out of the bed and Caroline felt satisfied.

"Are you going to class?" Caroline snapped at her.

"You did that just so I would go to class?" Hayley screamed.

"Hey, ladies, what's with all the yelling?" Damon asked as he stepped through their door like he lived there, too.

"She threw cold water on me," Hayley yelled.

"Because you refuse to go to class because Elijah knows you have a crush on him." Caroline replied. "Hayley, you can't avoid him forever. You can quit the class but he's Rebekah's brother. Do you think he's going to _never_ come over to see her? Or that if you go to Kol and Klaus' that you'll never see him?"

"I wish I were blind," Hayley retorted.

"No, you don't," Caroline yelled at her. "You know if you want to act like a child you can just crawl back under your covers and hide from the world. I'm going to class now." Whirling around, Caroline started to leave, feeling furious.

"Caroline, wait. I'm sorry." Hayley yelled. "I'll go to class. Okay?"

Smiling, Caroline turned to face Hayley. "Good. Hurry up. I'm tired of being late to classes and I don't know if Damon is in my underwear drawer."

"He is," Hayley told her.

"Snitch," Damon snapped.

"Pig," Hayley snapped back.

"Oh, whatever. Stefan has better comebacks," Damon told Hayley as the bathroom door closed. "Speaking of Mr. Broody Pants. I hear you and he have not been hanging out too much lately. What's the deal, Blondie? He misses you. He won't stop going around his room checking his answering machine and writing his diary 'Dear Diary, Caroline has not talked to me in one hundred hours, thirty-six minutes and seven seconds. I miss her sooo much. My tears are making the ink run. This pillow smells like peppermint which reminds me of her. I am going to lick my pillow now. Dear Diary, It has been 100 hours, thirty-eight minutes and seven seconds since Caroline spoke to me. I licked my pillow. It tasted like feathers. Caroline's hair is light like a feather. I think I'll write a poem dedicated to Caroline's hair. It will be called 'Ode to Caroline's Hair.' Maybe if I change my own hair she'll like me. I should get it curled. Klaus has curly hair."

"Damon, come on," Caroline yelled as Hayley came out of the bathroom.

"What did he do that was creepy this time?" Hayley questioned Caroline sounding suspicious.

"I didn't do anything, "Drama Queen in the Making". You girls are just a pain. I'm going back to my comfy bed with my comfy girl. Bye," Damon called.

"Screw you, Salvatore," Hayley yelled.

"In your dreams, Marshall," Damon called through the door.

"Ugh, where did you find him anyway? Was he sitting by the side of the road and you thought he had been abandoned? Then you found out why. But it was too late to take him back because you were afraid you would be accused of animal cruelty." Hayley muttered as they left for class.

"No, actually I was hit by a car and he found me. Guess I was bleeding to death and he took me to the hospital." Caroline told Hayley seriously.

"Really?" Hayley asked.

Caroline began to laugh. "NO! We met about a month after I met his brother, Stefan. Stefan was the new kid in town and he didn't really know anyone. I used to sit alone at lunch and he just came over and sat one day and started talking. Then I came over to his house to see him, that was the one month later, and Damon was there. He started in with his usual snarkiness. Then he noticed that I was blind and started to act weird until I told him that I preferred him as a jackass."

"Huh, well, that sounds more like Damon than his saving someone's life," Hayley mused.

Caroline had a question for Hayley. "So, is it close to that time of the month?"

"What?" Hayley exclaimed. "Gee, Caroline I'm not sure where that's coming from. Do you need a tampon or something?"

"Not that time of the month," Caroline whispered. "You know the _other_ one. Where you get down on all fours and howl at the moon."

"How do you know I don't do that for other reasons?" Hayley teased.

Running into Hayley with her shoulder slightly, Caroline began to laugh, "I'm sure you do do that for other reasons. But, seriously, Hayley, I want to know. I want to help if I can."

Sighing, Hayley pulled the door to the building open. "We can talk about it after class." Swinging the door open to their classroom, Hayley led Caroline over to their seats and sat down. Caroline heard the shuffling of papers at the front of the room while Hayley was taking a long time to pull her textbook out.

"Did you get lost in there?" Caroline whispered when Hayley sat back in her seat.

"Huh?" Hayley whispered back.

"I was wondering if you got lost or if you're avoiding Elijah?" Caroline whispered back.

Hayley groaned, "I'm not avoiding him. I'm just not talking to him."

"You have to at some point," Caroline argued.

"No. No, I don't," Hayley snapped. "Would you like me to sit somewhere else?"

"No," Caroline retorted.

"Good morning, class. How are you all today? It's a bright and shiny Monday morning and it is time to discuss the turn of the century. Can anyone name any major events that occurred during the year 1900?"

"The Russian Revolution," someone shouted.

"Pearl Harbor," another student yelled.

"World War I," another called.

"The Olympics," another yelled.

"Vietman," another called out.

"Haight-Ashberry," someone shouted.

"The birth of Katy Perry."

"Women gained the right to vote."

"Movies."

"Virginia Woolf killed herself."

"Okay. Okay. Yes, those events transpired during the 20th century. However, I was looking more for specific events during the year 1900. Do any of you know of any events that happened during that _one_ year?" Elijah questioned the class to utter silence.

Caroline leaned down in her seat and dropped her pencil. Reaching down to grab it, she jerked Hayley down with her. "The Boxer Rebellion," Caroline whispered.

"What?" Hayley replied as Caroline moved back to sit in her seat.

"I can't believe you knew the answer and didn't tell him!" Caroline stage whispered to gain Elijah's attention.

"Excuse me, is there a problem Miss Forbes?" Elijah inquired.

"Other than the fact that Hayley _totally_ knew one of the answers and is holding out on you," Caroline told him with a loud sigh and then looked at Hayley.

"I… uh… The Boxer Rebellion?" Hayley called out and Caroline heard her roommate's breathing quicken.

"Yes, Hay- Miss Marshall. The Boxer Rebellion is a major event that took place during the year 1900." Caroline tuned Elijah out as he began to explain what had happened when the peoples of China had thrown anyone who was not born in the country out leading to the end of imperial rule in China.

"How did you know that?" Hayley whispered to Caroline when Elijah was busy talking to someone on the other side of the room.

"I was one of those students in high school who did extracurricular assignments so I could get scholarship money for college. One of the assignments was to write a paper on a non-American historical event and I picked The Boxer Rebellion," Caroline informed Hayley as Elijah concluded his lecture.

"Miss Marshall, may I speak with you for a moment?" Elijah called to Hayley.

"Ummm… okay." Hayley got up and headed toward the front of the classroom and Caroline decided to stay in her seat until the room had emptied out. She heard Elijah asking Hayley if she would be interested in a part time job because he currently needed a research assistant. Now, Hayley was asking if the university even had money for TAs to have assistants and Elijah reassuring her that it would be his money that would pay her salary.

As the last of the students left, Caroline heard Hayley asking if it was appropriate given the fact that Elijah knew how she felt about him. Elijah was telling her that it would be a way for them to spend time together that was productive on both their parts in a professional sense of the manner. If they both felt there was more to be explored after the term ended then they would have had the opportunity to get to know each other without the discomfort of first impressions and all that.

"That sounds like a deal, Mr. Mikaelson," Hayley told him before coming over to collect Caroline. "Oh, my God. This is so great. I love you, Care. I owe you like a box of chocolates or something."

Getting up from her seat, Caroline smiled widely as they left the room to hurry to Biology. She really needed make it a point to be on time to one of her classes next week. "Hayley. Caroline." Elena shouted to them from a different side of the room this time. "We're over here."

"Did you get rid of Damon?" Caroline asked only to have someone grab her leg and she fell into his lap.

"Guess again, Blondie," Damon replied as he picked her up and sat her in the seat beside him.

"I hate you," Caroline snapped.

"No, you don't," Elena said from behind her, placing a hand on Caroline's shoulder. "I think you kind of love each other. Just keep it platonic or I will be dissecting Damon for chem lab."

"Ha ha, my girlfriend, "The Soon to be Dr. Gilbert," Damon said and Caroline heard them kissing.

"Ew," Caroline muttered before she heard a beep beside her. "Hayley, what are you doing?"

"I just got a text from Elijah," Hayley replied.

"You gave him your number?" Rebekah asked from in front of them.

"Tart, Kol muttered and there was the sound of someone being smacked.

"Ow," Kol whined. "Hayley, you are a-"

"Hello, class," Dr. Wes' voice floated through the room and Caroline tuned him out. This was the longest class of her day. She could hear Hayley texting about ten times during the lecture.

"Oh, Elijah is so sweet," Hayley whispered to her.

"Uh huh," Caroline replied.

"Would you stop having inappropriate fantasies about my brother during class?" Kol muttered to Hayley.

"Which brother?" Damon asked under his breath.

"Shut up, Damon," Bonnie whispered.

"Yes, Damon, please, shut up," Stefan muttered from Damon's other side.

"Stefan?" Caroline gasped. She had forgotten he was in this class.

"Yeah," Stefan said quietly.

"Damon, move over. I need to talk to Stefan," Caroline whispered.

"No," Damon snapped. "Just act like you're going to get a snack and leave."

Sighing, Caroline got up and felt Stefan take her hand to lead her out of the room. "I'm coming, too," Hayley whispered.

"So, am I," Elena whispered.

"Why don't we all just leave?" Damon snapped and they all got up and left during the middle of the lecture. "Lunch?"

They headed off to get some sandwiches and sit out on the quad to eat them. "Elijah?" Hayley called and Caroline tried to repress a grin.

"Hayley? What a coincidence meeting you out here at this time. Don't you have class?" Elijah asked her, sounding vaguely amused.

"Class is lame," Damon told him. "Damon Salvatore. You must be the Mikaelson brother we haven't met yet."

"Yes, I do believe I am," Elijah replied with a chuckle. "Are _all_ of you cutting class?"

"Yes," Tyler told him. "We wouldn't but that guy has a stick up his ass or something."

"Tyler," Rebekah snapped and there was the sound of smacking. Then more smacking. And then the sound of Rebekah giggling. "Tyler, stop that."

"What am I missing?" Caroline asked anyone who was listening.

"Rebekah smacked Tyler and he started tickling her. I think they're kind of flirting." Stefan whispered.

"Oh," Caroline replied.

"Hello, people. It's one of my favorite students and the one that would be if she would just give in and take my class. Elijah, how are you today?" Marcel greeted the group. "Caroline, where is your other half, honey?"

"He's off somewhere," Caroline told him.

"And you have surgery tomorrow? That is what you told me, right?" Marcel asked.

"Yes," Caroline replied. "At 9 am."

"Right, you go ahead and tell Klaus if he wants to take tomorrow off to be by your side while you're adjusting to go ahead and take it. But don't take advantage. 'Kay?" Marcel told her and Caroline grinned.

"Thank you so much, Marcel, I would hug you if I could see you," Caroline told him happily.

"Hopefully you will soon," Marcel told her and then she heard him stride off.

"Caroline, what did you want to talk to me about?" Stefan asked after they sat down.

"I just wanted to make sure that we're okay. I mean everyone has been saying these things… and I don't know what to think." Caroline moaned quietly.

"About?" Stefan asked.

"About you… About you liking me as more than a friend…" Caroline told him feeling awkward.

Stefan was quiet for a moment and then he whispered to her. "Caroline, they're wrong. I had a thing for Elena. But I didn't want to upset Damon because we've been through enough. So… I got over it."

"Oh, Stefan. It must suck seeing her with someone else," Caroline told him placing a hand over his.

"You have no idea," Stefan muttered sounding angry for a moment. "Especially when you know he's just going to hurt her in the end but you have to sit back and watch. And you know she'll be coming to cry on your shoulder… again…"

"LIAR," Damon yelled.

"What?" Caroline's head turned in the direction of Damon's yelling.

"I did not take you underwear!" Damon yelled at Rebekah.

"Then how did they end up on the bulletin board of the student bloody union, you stupid wanker!" Rebekah yelled at him.

"Now, Rebekah you live in a dormitory and there must have been other people who come in and out of your room. Besides how do you know they were yours?" Elijah murmured.

"Because they say property of Rebekah Mikaelson," Elena pointed out.

"Oh," Elijah seemed to not know what to say in response to that. "But you took them down, yes?"

"Yes," Rebekah told him quietly.

"And what time was that?" Elijah asked.

"I went to the union to get a cup of coffee before going to the library and it was six am," Rebekah told him.

"Therefore it was quite early and more than likely people were not up and certainly did not approach the underwear to look for a name written in them." Elijah reasoned with his sister.

"But you don't know when they put them up in the first place," Rebekah argued with him.

"What is this about your panties on a billboard or some such nonsense?" Klaus asked. Caroline felt his arms and legs wrap around her from behind. "Hello, love."

"Hello, lover," Caroline replied and she thought she heard Stefan growl slightly.

"Something wrong, mate?" Klaus questioned Stefan.

"Nope," Stefan replied. "I've got to go. I'll see you all later."

"Stefan," Damon called.  
"Wait up," Elena shouted and Caroline heard the three wander off.

"Your mates are a bit off," Klaus whispered into Caroline's ear.

"Yeah. Sometimes they are," Caroline whispered back, leaning into him.

"Are you looking forward to seeing them for the first time soon?" Klaus whispered.  
"Yes. And no," Caroline told him. "I don't know. I'm scared."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," Klaus told her and then chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll try," Caroline whispered, closing her eyes and enjoying the time with her friends. Right now, she was just going to enjoy the sunshine and the warmth of Klaus' body encircling her own.

**Happiness = reviews. **

**I'm really happy that people are still enjoying the story. It means a lot since I wrote in kind of rush over a period of two or three weeks. The plan is to finish the story over the summer so that you will continue to receive weekly updates until it's complete. Oh, and I hope your looking forward to next week's episode because Caroline's surgery finally happens. I'm not really good with medical writing (I will never be able to write ER or Grey's) so I hope you like the chapter. **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing: maytaesalvatore, ilreid, Guest, WeasleysGroupie, Redbudrose, Aiah, MissDK, AurorMartinez23, lanibapt (for FIVE reviews) and Hello Beauti.**

**Peace, **

**LL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, my lovely readers. Thank you for getting me to 100 followers for this story. :) So, this is the much awaited event: Caroline's surgery. I kind of skipped the really technical medical bits because I was afraid they would come out really badly. Oh, and this chapter is action packed so hold onto your seats it's going to be a bumpy ride. Oh, and check out "The Cost of Little Vials of Blood" if you haven't yet. On with the show…**

Chapter 9: By the Light of the Moon

"Good morning, honey," Liz Forbes said and Caroline sat up in bed.

"Mom?" Caroline moaned, yawning. "What time is it?"

"7 am," Liz told her. "Your roommate, Rebekah, let me in."

"Gee, I'll have to thank her," Caroline muttered.

"Don't be angry. It's the morning of your surgery and I wanted to be here for you," Liz said, taking Caroline's hand and squeezing it lightly.

"Hello?" Klaus called from somewhere probably near the doorway since he rapped his knuckles on the wood. "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting? I can come back later."

"No," Caroline called to him, pulling away from her mother and trying to jump out of the bed. She would have fallen if Klaus hadn't caught her.

"Good morning, love," Klaus said quietly, stroking her back.

"Ahem," Liz coughed to get their attention. "And you are?"

"Klaus Mikaelson, your daughter's boyfriend," Klaus replied without hesitation and Caroline felt her lips tug upward into a wide grin.

"Oh!" Liz sounded shocked but in a good way. "Well, that's good. I think. I mean. I'm sorry. Caroline's never had a boyfriend before."

"Mom!" Caroline shouted.

"What is all the yelling about?" Hayley called out from her side of the room. "Can I, please, get some sleep in this room at some time?" Caroline heard Hayley groaning as she stumbled toward the bathroom.

"That I assume is the other roommate," Liz said with a chuckle.

"Yup," Hayley replied. coming out of the bathroom. "Hayley Marshall. You must be the mom of my favorite roommate. Caroline heard Hayley begin to brush her teeth as she looked for her clothes. "Klaus, if you were a female and were going to be around your brother and wanted to look good but not too good what would you wear?"

"Never had that problem and I do not intend to ponder the ramifications of that question, Hayley," Klaus retorted. "Now, if you will excuse us, we need to give Caroline our undivided attention this morning."

"Yeah. Go ahead. Make her _more_ nervous," Hayley called. Then she grabbed Caroline's hand. "I have a _better_ idea. Klaus, you can get a coffee with Sheriff Forbes. Sheriff Forbes, you might want to interrogate that one; he has a bad reputation. Caroline and I are going to have some boy talk while we get ready for our days." Hayley yanked Caroline into the bathroom and closed the door.

"You remember that question you asked me yesterday about when that time of the month is?" Hayley questioned Caroline as she turned the shower on.

"Yes," Caroline called as she heard Hayley get into the shower.

"It's tonight. This is the first time it will happen in such a populated area and I don't want to hurt anyone so I was hoping you could help. I mean you _and_ Rebekah," Hayley called over the sound of the shower.

"Did you tell Rebekah yet?" Caroline asked while sitting down on top of the toilet.

"No, I thought I'd do it when she comes home about the time you'll be in surgery." Hayley replied.

"Do you think she'll freak out?" Caroline called.

"Of course. She's Rebekah. She really should be taking that acting class." Hayley started to laugh and Caroline thought about Rebekah rushing off to the housing office and attempting to have her rooming assignment changed due to her roommate's nocturnal habits.

"Oh, yeah, I can see it now. Excuse me, I do not believe that it is stated in your information that you run a kennel three nights out of the month. I demand a full refund. Well, then get your manager." Caroline doubled over with laughter. "Can you tape this for me? I want to watch it after my eyes heal."

"Sure. Can I do anything else for you, your highness?" Hayley called lightly.

"Yes, can you tape this show I'm always hearing about, _The_ _Vampire's_ _Journals_. There's this new character played by my favorite actor, Joseph Montague. I heard he's smoking hot. But I'd like to see for myself."

"Will do," Hayley called, steeping out of the shower. "It's all yours."

"Thanks," Caroline called. She slipped out of her clothes and got into the shower. Shortly after she got in there was a tap on the door. "Yes?"

"Hey, Care. Can I come in?" Stefan's voice came out muffled because he was on the other side of the door.

"Yeah," Caroline called.

The door opened and then closed. "I wanted to tell you that I hope the surgery goes well for you," Stefan told her through the shower curtain.

"I do, too. Thanks, Stef," Caroline called to him.

"Caroline, I also needed to tell you something. Something I've been meaning to say for awhile now but I couldn't. I don't know why but I just felt like you wouldn't understand…" Stefan trailed off and then there was the sound of more tapping on the door.

"Caroline?" Klaus called. "Caroline, is there someone in the bathroom with you?"

Not knowing why she did it, Caroline called back, "No. I was playing my iPod. Trying to catch up on the news. That's all," Caroline called back and then pulled the shower curtain back, grabbing her iPod and turning it up.

"Caroline?" Stefan whispered into her ear while wrapping a towel around her body, making her shiver at the feel of his cool skin touching her bare skin.

"We'll talk later," Caroline reassured him, patting his arm. Then she pulled the door open and closed it behind her. "Hey, I thought you would still be with my mother," Caroline called to Klaus.

"I would have been if I hadn't run into my own and they started chatting. Suffice it to say I extracted myself in case we might have some time to be together before we go to your surgery. As Hayley pointed out you need to relax and I thought I might be able to help in that department." Caroline heard his swift footsteps move across the room and pull her off her feet.

"Klaus," Caroline tried to protest. "I need to get dressed." Feeling him lay her down on her bed and then pulling the towel away, Caroline tried to think of something to stop him so that Stefan wouldn't be stuck in the bathroom listening to his best friend getting friendly with her boyfriend.

"Klaus," Caroline began again and then felt his hand on her thighs pressing them ever so slightly to the sides.

"Shush, love. Let the doctor work his magic," Klaus murmured and then she felt his tongue.

"Klaus. Klaus, what if someone comes in?" Caroline whispered. She really hoped Stefan couldn't hear them through the door. Maybe she should have left the iPod in the other room. "Klaus, I have to get dressed," Caroline told him, placing her hand on the back of his head.

Klaus did not verbally respond. All her protests did was cause him to tighten his grip on her legs, pulling her closer. Giving up and in, Caroline grabbed a pillow and pressed it to her face to prevent the sounds her boyfriend was provoking to echo through the room.

Gripping a fist full of comforter while biting down on her pillow, Caroline felt her entire body tightening like a spring before she fell back on the bed. She felt Klaus pull back and pull the pillow away. "Feeling more relaxed now, are we, love?"

Giggling in spite of herself, Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. "I'll take that as a yes," he whispered into her ear. "Now, I should go and let you get dressed. Wouldn't want your mother walking in on us like this, now would we?" Getting off the bed, Klaus walked out the door.

Caroline quickly wrapped the towel around herself and walked over to her bathroom. Turning the knob slowly and pulling the door open, she heard Stefan. He was breathing harshly and she wished at that moment she could see his face. "Stefan?"

"I've got to go, Care," Stefan told her as he brushed past her.

"Stefan, wait. Talk to me. Please. You're one of my only friends." Caroline called after Stefan.

"By the sounds of it you have a _really_ close friend. So, why don't you talk to him about it?" Stefan jerked the door open and then walked into the hallway.

"Damn it," Caroline groaned as her mother came into the room.

"Hey, honey, was that Stefan Salvatore that just left? He didn't seem to be in a very good mood." Liz informed her daughter with that mother voice.

"He came to wish me good luck but I guess there's something he's upset about. Couldn't imagine what it is," Caroline told her mother. "I'm going to get dressed so we can go."

"Okay, honey. Your boyfriend is going to drive us. He seems nice enough but I've seen boys like him who were picked up for things I don't even want to think about. So, be careful, Caroline." Liz warned her daughter.

"Yes, Mom," Caroline replied while gathering a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She headed back to the bathroom to change.

An hour later they arrived at the doctor's office. "Hello, Caroline. It's nice to see you again." Caroline's optometrist said as he led her back to the room where she would be having the surgery in. He began to talk to her and she phased in and out trying to answer his questions. He left and she changed into a gown.

Lying back on the bed and having the nurse place a needle in her arm, Caroline began to count down from ten. She got to five before the blackness claimed her. It was a dreamless, drug induced sleep.

When she woke up there was a bandage over her eyes and Klaus was lying next her in her bed. "How long have I been out?" Caroline asked, yawning.

"It's about 5:00 pm. So, I would say for some time, love. They gave you something for the pain after you got out of surgery and you fell asleep in the elevator. I had to carry you to the car," Klaus replied.

"Yeah, and now that she's awake, Nik, it's time for you to go home," Rebekah spoke up from someplace close.

"Oh, and why is that, Sister?" Klaus asked, keeping his arm around Caroline.

"Because it's girl's night," Bonnie told him from some other part of the room.

"Yeah, so unless you want your nails polished and your hair done. Get out," Hayley snapped.

"Fine. Caroline, I will see later, love. If anything happens to her in my absence, Bekah…" Klaus warned his sister.

"You'll kill me good and proper. Now, get out." Rebekah could be heard shoving her brother out the door.

When he was gone Caroline sat up. "What are we _really_ doing?"

"We're going to take Hayley across campus and chain her up for the night because she claims she's a giant dog. Personally, I think she needs medication," Rebekah told them, sounding irritated.

"Do you have something better to do?" Bonnie snapped at Rebekah.

"Gee, rather than be stuck with you lot tonight anything should be lovely," Rebekah snarled.

"Really? You could always spend the night with the acting teacher. Maybe he could teach you how to pretend to be compassionate. Or at the very least pull the stick out of your-" Hayley yelled before Caroline intervened.

"Hey, it's getting late. We need to get going," Caroline told them.

"Fine," Rebekah snapped.

"Put on some sensible shoes," Hayley ordered.

"What's wrong with these?" Rebekah sounded offended.

"You'll find out if I get loose," Hayley retorted and Caroline heard the door open. They left after Rebekah pulled on a pair of sneakers. "I didn't think you would have a pair of those," Hayley informed Rebekah in a snide tone.

"Screw yourself," Rebekah snapped as they walked down the hall and Hayley laughed.

When they got outside Hayley took the lead. "It's this little area. I think like a cellar or something just off campus. What it was there for I don't even want to know. But it beats nothing."

They walked down a flight of crumbling stairs and there was the sound of metal on metal screeching, loudly. "You want us to lock you down here for the night?" Rebekah asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah," Hayley replied dryly. "Unless you would like me to rip you limb from limb."

"What are you doing?" Bonnie piped up.

"Taking my clothes off. What does it look like?" Hayley snapped. "Or do you think I buy new clothes for every time this happens. Not all of us are rich like Becky here."

"Sorry," Bonnie said quietly.

"You chain yourself, get naked and then what exactly?" Rebekah asked.

"You'll see," was Hayley's response. "The tranq gun is in my bag. I hope you brought lots of coffee and you all need to be on the other side of the door like nooooooowwwwwwwwwww," Hayley began to scream at the end of the sentence and there were the sounds of loud popping like the sound of bones breaking. "Get out of here," Hayley growled at them.

Caroline felt Bonnie's hand on her turning her away from Hayley and shoving her out the door. All three girls slammed the gate shut and pushed the lock into place as Hayley screamed in pain. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh."

"Oh, my God," Caroline whispered quietly. "That is _so_ horrible. Could you imagine going through that every month?"

"No," Bonnie whispered.  
"Rebekah?" Caroline called when Rebekah didn't comment and then she heard a high pitched sniffle.

"I thought she was lying," Rebekah cried out. "Oh, Hayley, I'm so sorry." Then there was the sound of a snarl and something hit the gate. "I'm not that sorry," Rebekah screamed indignantly. "Keep your teeth to yourself or I will have you declawed."

"I think we would be much better off on the other side of the door," Bonnie told them.

"There's a door?" Caroline asked as Rebekah and Bonnie pushed her ahead of them.

"Yes," Rebekah replied shortly. "And we are going to be on the other side of it. Now." They slammed the door shut and bolted it. "Alright. That is just great. So, our roommate is a bloody animal. Literally, I don't know if I can do this."

"How do you think Hayley feels?" Caroline asked Rebekah, feeling pissed off.

"I think she probably fells like she wants a water bowl and a bone. The next thing I know you'll be telling me that you're a vampire and want to suck my blood," Rebekah snapped.

"I'm a witch," Bonnie told them.

"What?" Caroline asked, when something slammed against the door and they all jumped.

"That's lovely, Glinda," Rebekah snapped and Caroline felt Rebekah's hand brush her own as they attempted to keep the door closed. "Do you think you can do a spell to make the mutt take a nap?"

"Not without my grimoire," Bonnie told Rebekah apologetically and Rebekah gritted her teeth. "So, we'll be at this all night." Rebekah spat out through clenched teeth. "Caroline, get the tranq gun and then run."

Caroline turned to Rebekah. "Are you out of your mind? She'll kill you," Caroline yelled at the other girl. "I'm not leaving you here."

Rebekah laughed bitterly. "I thought you would be happy to be rid of me. It could be like that girl who was found out in the woods. No one would have to know that you left me."

"That was a vampire. Not a werewolf," Caroline replied and then groaned when Hayley slammed into the door again.

"Oh, Caroline, first werewolves, which I will admit form the evidence there is a pretty strong case for, but now vampires. Really?" Rebekah questioned Caroline.

"We meet again, little girl, and look, you brought friends. Where's the boyfriend, he was tasty?" The vampire who had attacked Caroline and Klaus the week before called.

"Who is this?" Rebekah demanded. "Is this some kind of sick joke. Because I do not find it funny?"

"That. Rebekah," Caroline hissed, "is a vampire."

"Oh," Rebekah gulped and then screamed when the vampire lunged at them. Each of the girls ran away from the door.

"What do you three have in here? One of my buddies?" the vampire asked.

"Yeah," Caroline shouted at him.

"Good. I think I'll let him out so we can party with you three," the vampire jerked the bolt lose and Hayley jumped on top of him. Caroline, Rebekah and Bonnie scrambled to their feet.

"Get the bloody gun," Rebekah was shouting as Caroline unzipped the bag. "Over here." Rebekah screamed and Caroline did not know whether she was talking to Caroline or Hayley or the vampire.

Taking a deep breath, Caroline raised the gun to her bandaged eye, sniffed the air and fired. She heard a whimper and the sound of a body dropping to the ground. Sighing in relief, Caroline relaxed slightly. "Is everyone okay?"

"She ate that man?" Rebekah whispered.

"Vampire," Bonnie corrected.

"Good job, Hales," Caroline whispered coming over to stroke the weregirl's head. "Let's get her back inside. It's going to a long enough night as it is."

**I hope all of you are enjoying the post-surgery chaos so far. There will be more to come in the next two chapters. You'll get to see Klaus' reaction to Caroline being able to see him. Oh, and a warning. The next chapter is funny in the beginning but it gets freakin' sad. So, beware and grab a box of tissues. **

**MissDK: I'm glad you liked Damon making mimicking Stefan. I love the Defan bromance but I really love Damon imitating or irritating his baby bro. And I just love Damon. I've been an Ian fan for a long time since Lost and probably before that. **

**Guest: Thank you. I shall take a bow now. Kol will be in next chapter. I promise. I would like to say that I don't lessen anyone's appearance but I try to give everyone a fair amount of time except for Caroline because this story is coming from her perspective of course. **

**Redbudrose: Thank you. I'm really happy that you're enjoying this story because it's has different feel than most of my work so I was afraid readers wouldn't like it.**

**Hello Beauti: Thank you so much. It's so cool that people like this story that much. I smile every time a reader tells me how much they like. So, my heart skips a beat when I go to post another chapter for fear this will be the one that readers hate and run away screaming. **

**AurorMartinez23: Klaus kind of runs off sometimes in the story. You'll see characters popping in and out of the story from time to time because some part of Caroline's story focuses more on her relationship with this character or that character. Like there's a chapter where it's basically Stefan and Caroline. And then in chapter 20 there is a big event revolving around Rebekah which takes into another major plot. Therefore Rebekah will have a larger role in the following chapters. **

**iikawin: I suppose that it could be seen that way. However, at least the version of Kol in my head was referring to Marcel's size. Of course, most people do not want to aquited with apes. Unless you believe in evolution (which I do) and then it is not necessarily pleasant to be told that you have yet to have evolved. Which is really the point of joke. That Marcel has yet to evolve past being a primate who will simply smack Kol rather than have a "civilized" argument with him. **

**Really, Kol is trying to irritate the person who is romantically interested in his sister and he did say things to Rebekah that were horribly out of line. Let's just say that the Mikaelson family as a whole is not always politically correct and Kol is the worst offender followed by Mikael, Rebekah and Klaus. **

**Personally, I love the character of Marcel and I hope to see his character on TO for a good long time. That is why I incorporated him into this story and have given him a nice sized role in the plot. And I'm partial to Marcel/Rebekah. **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing: AnimeLockDiaries, Nati1729, MissDK, Guest, Shadow's Secret, redbudrose, Hello Beauti, AurorMartinez23, WeasleysGroupie and booklover100.**

**Peace,**

**LL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's** **Note: **

**Hey, readers. **

**I wanted to give a shoutout to the Klaroline Buttons project because they have all of 27 people who are participating so far. Their original deadline was March 12, 2014 but due to lack of participants they decided to delay. You can find out more information at Klaroline magazine or by going to Tumbler. If anyone does not have Tumbler maybe someone who has a Tumbler account could offer to send comments or concerns of other Klaorliners. If money is an issue, then let the creators of the project know. There should be no shame within the community because not everyone has the same resources. There are Klaroliners around the world. It's important to understand the limits of what we can ask members of the community to be able to do and to be respectful of the possible constraints on others. **

**Peace,**

**LL**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, my lovely readers. This chapter is a bit sad. Please, have tissues on hand and definitely have them for the next chapter. On with the show…**

Chapter 10: The Many Words that Begin with C

Caroline woke up the next day feeling cranky. She had only been able to sleep for an hour after they brought Hayley back to the dorm. Now, she had to go to the doctor's office to have her bandages taken off. This would be the third night of "Operation Hayley" watch and Caroline was feeling cranky from lack of sleep. Then there was the part where both Stefan and Klaus had vanished into thin air.

"Really?" Caroline grumbled when she went into the bathroom and stepped in some toothpaste. "Can anyone cleanup for themselves around here?"

Getting dressed, Caroline walked over to the door when someone knocked. "You ready to be astounded by my good looks?" Damon asked and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"No, because I doubt you're all that, Damon," she told him taking his arm and allowing him to lead her down the hallway.

"Where's the boy toy?" Damon asked.

"Don't know," Caroline snapped.

"Someone is rather cranky. Did you not have your caffeine yet?" Damon snapped back.

"Nope," Caroline snapped at him.  
"We'll get you a cup before we take you to Doctor Eye Balls," Damon told her.

Caroline tried to not laugh. She didn't want to laugh. But she didn't want to cry either. The doctor had called her yesterday to say that they needed to talk about something he noticed when he was performing her surgery. He sounded more serious than usual.

Walking into the office, Caroline was led by a nurse back to an examining room. Wiggling around, trying to get comfortable, Caroline wished her mother were there or her father or Klaus or Stefan. Hell, she would take Damon if he were allowed to come back here with her. Maybe she should go get him. She didn't want to be in this room. The walls were too close. And those bandages were itchy. She needed Damon. Getting up, she started to leave when the door knob twisted.

"Caroline. Hello. How are you today?" Her doctor asked in his laid back manner and she relaxed.

"Good. I'm, you know, good. I guess." Caroline replied a little too brightly.

"Are you ready to take those bandages off?" the doctor asked. "This was the first time I have performed this surgery but I thought we should try it. It seemed wonderful what they were doing in New Zealand. I had never heard of being able to correct someone's vision, who was blind without a transplant before. So, let's see how things are?" The doctor continued to speak as he pulled the bandages away and then the gauze. "Open your eyes, Caroline, and tell me what you see."

Opening her eyes slowly, Caroline blinked rapidly against the light which seemed too bright, then she found a face in front of her. "Hello, there, Caroline."

"Hello," Caroline said, taking in everything slowly. Lifting her hands slowly in front of her face, her lips pursed. "Huh."

"Now, I have to tell you the bad news," her doctor said slowly. "Caroline, when I was working on your eyes I found the source of your blindness. You have a tumor. I had to go back and look at the x-rays to be sure. But it seems to be advanced. I'm sorry."

Caroline sucked in a deep breath. "So, you _helped_ me be able to see to tell me I'm going to _die_?" Her words came out slowly as her breathing became erratic. "_Seriously_? I just started college. I met a guy. And he is great. His father said he wanted to marry. The _son_, not the father. I have friends. I have _really_ great friends and I love them. I love them all. They are just… great. And… and… I told my boyfriend we had to wait to have sex because I wanted to go on _lots_ of proper dates. Because I love him. It's crazy. I just met him. And I love him. I love Klaus. I want to have his babies. And I want to act and sing. Yes, I want to sing on Broadway and you are telling me that I am going to die. _Seriously_?"

"Caroline, there are support groups," the doctor began when Caroline got up.

"As my friend Bekah says: screw your support groups. And screw death for that matter. Because I'm going to _live_. Do you _hear_ that Mr. Medical Degree. I'm going to live a _long_ and _happy_ life." Caroline ripped the door open and then walked out into the hallway. Sighing, Caroline walked down the hall and looked into the waiting room. There was a young guy with longish hair, pretty eyes and a leather jacket on who was flipping through a magazine. "Damon?" Caroline asked, hoping she was right since this was the first time she had seen him.

"Caroline," Damon said, getting up with a wide grin. "Can you see me?"

Caroline walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck tightly. "I love you, Damon."

Damon chuckled. "Don't let Elena hear that."

Caroline pulled back and stared at him. "You _are_ gorgeous."

Damon's eyebrows rose. "Did the doctor _give_ you something or do you have a fever?"

Caroline shook her head when he placed his hand on her forehead. "We should have a party. We should have an epic party at the Boarding House. The party to end all parties. And I need to find Klaus. And then I need to talk Stefan. Okay, times a wasting. Let's go." Grabbing Damon's hand, Caroline yanked him toward the stairs.

"Wouldn't you rather take the elevator?" Damon called

"Nope. It's too slow. Like I said, time, Damon. There's just not enough time." Caroline shouted as she ran ahead of him. "Can you drop me off at Klaus'?"

"Sure," Damion said, rolling his eyes.

"I saw that!" Caroline called to him cheerfully.

"Maybe _you_ _should_ watch the stairs So, I don't have to pick your broken little body up!" Damon shot back, chasing her down the stairs.

When they got in the car, Caroline begged Damon to keep the top down. When he started driving, Caroline unbuckled her seat belt and then stood on top of the passenger seat, feeling the wind rush over her. "Caroline, get your damn ass in the damn seat!" Damon shouted, grabbing her and yanking her down. "I'm going to go back there and kill that damn doctor for putting you on whichever medication you're on."

"I'm not on anything," Caroline said, looking up at the sky. "I'm high on life."

"Well, then maybe you need to lower the dosage," Damon snapped at her.

"You're just jealous because you wish you were free like this," Caroline retorted as he stopped in front of a building. "Is this it?" Caroline asked excitedly.

"Yeah, this is it. Try to go easy on him, Care. You might put the boy in the hospital with all that energy." Damon called but Caroline wasn't listening. She ran up the stairs, counting flights and then she counted steps down the hall.

Grinning from ear to ear, Caroline knocked on the door. A young man opened the door and before he could speak, she pressed her lips to his. Then pulled away quickly. "Who are you?"

"Ah, darling, is that anyway to speak to the man who you greeted so warmly?" Kol asked.

"Kol! Of course. Sorry." Caroline walked around him and into the apartment. "Klaus!" she yelled.

A young man came out of Klaus' bedroom yawning and running his hand through his hair and then his eyes widened. "Caroline!"

Without replying verbally, Caroline ran across the room and jumped into his arms. She began to kiss him passionately. "I will leave you two to it then." Kol called and the door closed.

"I love you," Caroline blurted, pulling back to look I into Klaus' eyes. "Oh, look at you. You are so beautiful." Caroline gasped and then she kissed him again, shoving him into the wall behind him.

"Caroline, love, do you want to slow down a bit?" Klaus asked after she pulled back again.

"Nope," Caroline retorted. She pulled his belt off and then unzipped his pants, shoving her hand down him and making him groan loudly. "I want you and you want me and screw all the stupid proper dates. Life is short." Sliding her hand up and down and making him shake slightly, Caroline dropped to her knees.

"Caroline?" Klaus called as she pulled his boxers down and moved closer to him.

"Shush, love," Caroline replied with a grin before she began to make him cry out. She felt his hand running through her hair as she took her time like the good student she always was to try to get the special incentive.

"Caroline. Ease off now, love." Klaus gently placed his hand on her shoulder and forced her to move away from him. "I'll be right back."

In the meantime Caroline looked at the clock. "Shit." She muttered. It was five pm. She needed to get back to the dorm to help Hayley through her last night as a werewolf. "Klaus, baby," she yelled, running over to knock on the door.

She heard him curse loudly and then he replied. "Yes, love?"

"I have to get back to the dorm. We're having another girl's night. Can you give me a ride?" Caroline called, running her hand over the door wishing it was him.

The door opened to reveal a flustered looking Klaus. "I thought you wanted to have sex?"

"I do. And we will. Tomorrow. Tomorrow is Friday and I will kick Bekah and Hayley out if I have to. Because we are going to have the best sex of your life, Mister." Caroline told him slapping him on the ass before they left the room.

They barely made it in when Rebekah, Hayley and Bonnie were about to leave. "I'm here," Caroline told them. She turned and kissed Klaus quickly before turning to her friends. "Speak, so I know who is who."

"Hey," Hayley said.

"Caroline," Bonnie said, placing her hands over her mouth.

"Oh, whatever," Rebekah snapped. "Are we going before Hayley begins to try to munch on the coeds?"

"Oh, look at all of you," Caroline cried before hugging them each. She hugged Rebekah last, who sniffed daintily and then tapped Caroline of the back. "There is going to be an epic party at the Salvatore's." Caroline told them as they ran down the stairs and into the growing twilight. "And it is going to be so crazy."

"I know something around here is crazy," Rebekah muttered.

"Can we maybe hurry up?" Hayley asked, her face twisting.

"Oh, Hayley, don't make that face. It detracts from you looks," Caroline ordered the werewolf, who turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"I think that is the least of your concerns right now. How about the part where you look like something tasty the minute this kicks in." Hayley snapped, shaking her head.

"Oh, Hayley, you worry too much," Caroline replied with a laugh. Then she looked up at the sky noticing how close the moon was and how far away they were from the cellar. "On second thought. Let's go," They began to run and Hayley moaned.

"Oh," Hayley fell to the ground.

"We're almost there," Rebekah yelled, attempting to pull the wolfgirl to her feet when Hayley's fangs protruded and her bones began to pop.

"Run!" Hayley screamed at them.

Caroline dropped the bag and pulled out the gun. "Take the gun, Bekah!" Caroline shouted.

"No!" Rebekah shouted back.

"Take the God damned gun, Rebekah. If something happens to you Klaus will never recover. Now, take the damned gun. Or I will shoot you and leave you for her to munch on. And then I will take all of your shoes and give them away." Caroline screamed at Rebekah, who took the gun and ran.

Caroline sucked in a deep breath looking at Hayley, who was growling. "Here, Hayley, come and get it!" She shouted and then ran for her life. She went leaping over broken tree limbs and ducking under branches. "I am stupid. I wanted to have sex with Klaus and here I am running form my roommate who is most likely going to eat me."

Having vision was awesome in a way. But then there were draw backs like when Caroline didn't smell or hear Hayley right behind her. The wolf leapt on top of her, knocking her onto her back. Rolling over, Caroline stared up at Hayley waiting for her to take a bite. When Hayley just continued to stare down at Caroline, cocking her head to the side, Hayley began to sniff her. The werewolf buried her face against Caroline's stomach and sniffed her deeply.

Hayley took a step back and began to howl at the moon. "Hayley," Caroline pressed her head against Hayley's furry body. "Hayley, I'm sick. My doctor says I'm going to die. Do you think I'm going to die, my huge furry roommate? You know, you're kind cute like this but Elijah might ask you to shave your legs before you hop into bed," Caroline whispered to her friend, rubbing Hayley's head.

Hayley bent her head and nudged Caroline's shoulder. "Yeah, I know I need to get over myself. But this just sucks. You know. You start moving on but this… just… just sucks."

"Caroline," Rebekah yelled. "Caroline, are you over here?!"

"Yeah," Caroline called back, forgetting for a moment that she had Hayley with her. "Hayley, promise me you won't bite Bekah and Bonnie."

"Caroline, stay still," Rebekah warned, lifting the gun.  
"Bekah, put the gun down. She's not going to attack you." No more had the words left Caroline's mouth than Hayley leapt on top of Rebekah and Rebekah screamed in terror. Hayley repeated the process of sniffing Rebekah and then licked her face.

"Bloody dog," Rebekah snarled at Hayley who went to examine Bonnie and then began to snarl.

"Hayley! No!" Caroline yelled at Hayley. "Heel!"

"That doesn't work on werewolves," Rebekah yelled at Caroline when Hayley turned to Caroline and walked over to her, whining.

"What's wrong, Hayley?" Caroline asked when a shot rent the air and nearly hit the werewolf. Without thinking about it, Caroline moved in front of her and then there was another shot.

"We need to get out here," Rebekah yelled at them.

Caroline began to run with them, when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach as she ran. Hayley whined again when Caroline fell to her knees. "Caroline!" Rebekah and Bonnie yelled, watching Caroline fall to the ground. Blood was beginning to trickle from her mouth.

"Caroline!" A voice screamed. "Caroline!" Stefan's voice was coming closer and Caroline wanted to respond but she could barely breathe. Then there was a man with hair that stood unnaturally high above his forehead and whose eyes were filled with horror. "Caroline! Caroline, stay with me. Okay. Do you hear me? Nod if you hear me?" Caroline moved her head slightly. "Good," Stefan looked at her stomach and then looked away quickly. "I have to get the bullet out now. This is going to hurt. A lot. I'm sorry."

Caroline screamed when Stefan dug his fingers into her stomach and Caroline began to cry, feeling his fingers digging around. "Stop. Please!" Caroline moaned as Stefan pulled his fingers out.

"It's okay. I got it." Stefan announced.

"Are you insane?" Rebekah yelled at Stefan. "Someone shot her. We should be at the hospital. You're bloody well going to kill her, you fool."

"Back off," Stefan snarled, turning around and flashing blackened eyes. He then turned around and bit into his wrist. "Drink, Caroline," he ordered. Caroline stared at Stefan uncertainly. "Drink, please. Trust me, Care. I love you." Caroline allowed Stefan to lift her head and press his wrist to her mouth. Sucking down the blood hungrily, Caroline began to feel life coming back to her slowly, the wound knitting itself to form smooth skin.

"She's fine," Stefan called and cradled Caroline's head in his lap. "She's going to be fine."

"Can we, _please_, go before the trigger happy person comes back in search of ma furry female here?" Rebekah asked, pointing at Hayley.

"Are you all worried about a little human?" Another voice called and Damon appeared wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "It's cool. I took care of it. He was yummy."

"You're a bloody vampire?" Rebekah asked.

Damon shrugged. "No. I'm a hallucination. You forgot to change for bed. So, why don't you go ahead and do that."

"Ha ha," Rebekah shook her head and then tossed her hair. "Obviously whoever turned you didn't realize that you would be such a bore. Is that why your sire is nowhere in sight?"

Damon's expression darkened and he took a step toward her when Hayley stepped between them. "Whose oversized pet is this?" Damon inquired.

"That's Hayley," Bonnie told him and then Damon began to laugh before Hayley began to chase him about the woods.

**You will need more tissues for the next chapter…**

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing: Hello Beauti, WeasleysGroupie, ilyreid and redbudrose (for both reviews). **

**Peace,**

**LL**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, my lovely readers. Okay, so this chapter has so many emotional ups and downs and all-the-freak-arounds. Some material may be a little more explicit than what I usually write. So, I may change the rating. Maybe… It depends. Let me know whether it should go up… And, please, grab some popcorn and ANOTHER box of tissues and above all enjoy. **

Chapter 11: Waiting for Tonight

The next day Caroline woke up in her bed, having no memories of what happened the night before and got up in time for English class. She decided she wanted to try to get to class on time. Running around her room, she forced herself to get ready as quickly as possible. Late. She was freakin' late again. Damn it. Cursing herself, Caroline grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and ran back to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she frowned at her appearance. It just didn't look right.

Rushing over to the closet, Caroline flipped through the rack and pulled out a dress. Grinning, she ran into the bathroom and then pulled it on. Hurrying back into the room, she grabbed a pair of Rebekah's painful looking shoes and curled her hair. Doing her makeup as quickly as possible she grabbed her bag and was only ten minutes late. If she ran, she would be about twenty minutes late to class. However, she had been excused from class and she didn't have to go.

Running as quickly as she could, Caroline hoped she didn't snap a heel off. Caroline arrived out of breath in front of the classroom door. Taking a moment to regain a sense of composure, she twisted the door knob and walked inside. Her friends' heads snapped up, all but one. Stefan was absent from the class. Caroline deflated slightly and went to sit between Rebekah and Hayley.

"You took my dress," Rebekah remarked under her breath. "And my shoes."

"Yes," Caroline admitted, blushing.

"You look marvelous," Rebekah told her. "Nik will be drooling in Art."

"He won't be the only one," Tyler told them winking at Caroline, who smiled at him.

Caroline turned to look at their teacher, looking at the words on the board she realized with some sense of horror that she would have to learn to read and write because she had no idea what the teacher was spelling out.

By the time the class ended Caroline felt some trepidation about what the teacher would want her to do about her final paper. She made a mental note to have Rebekah send him an e-mail tomorrow. She had plans for tonight.

Getting up, Caroline tried to not run to art class. She was half afraid that he wouldn't be there. "Caroline, can you slow down a _little_ bit?" Tyler called as he strode beside her.

"Sorry, I just love this class," Caroline told him. Tyler shook his head and laughed. "What?" Caroline asked.

"I think you love Klaus more than you love the class," Tyler teased. "I mean, Care, you make it _really_ obvious."

Caroline shrugged. "So?"

"So, men like to do the chasing," Tyler told her.

"But he's already got me," Caroline told him.

"Yeah, and maybe that will work. And maybe it won't," Tyler replied.

"It doesn't really matter. It's going to be a long term investment anyway," Caroline muttered. "I'm taking the elevator. I'll see you upstairs, Ty."

When the doors to the elevator opened, Caroline got in and then she realized she had no idea which button was which. Hitting one at random, she waited and nothing happened. Someone in her class got in and hit the button. Caroline smiled to herself.

When the door opened, she walked out and down the hall to her classroom. When she looked inside, she saw Klaus bent over a sketch pad and drawing.

Walking up behind Klaus, Caroline placed her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"

In answer Klaus held up the pad and Caroline gasped at her face on the paper. "Oh, that is _so_ great. I can't believe this is me. I look so beautiful," Caroline whispered, looking at the sketch.

"You always look that way to me, Caroline," Klaus told her, reaching out and pushing her hair behind her ear. "What did I tell you about wearing Bekah's clothes?"

"To stop it," Caroline replied sheepishly. "But this dress is so pretty. I just couldn't put on jeans today. Not when there are so many things in the world I want to do and see and try."

Klaus' eyes registered his confusion. "Caroline, is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course," Caroline told him. "You just need to worry about tonight and all the things I'm going to do to you."

"Class, it is time to begin," Esther's voice called and she spotted Caroline. "Miss Forbes. I did not except for you to return to us until next week. Are you feeling well enough to be in school?"

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Mikaelson. It's wonderful to see you," Caroline told Esther, who smiled at her.

"If you need any help with anything let me know," Esther told Caroline before she began the lecture. Caroline began to draw slowly. She wanted to draw all the things she saw around her no matter how small or meaningless they might seem to the casual observer.

"That's a nice sketch of a pencil, love," Klaus told Caroline, peering over her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, and what is your grand masterpiece?" Caroline scoffed and Klaus handed her the sketch pad. Caroline's jaw dropped when she saw what was on Klaus' mind at the moment. He had created a very detailed portrait of her draped only in a bed sheet. "Oh, well, yes, there might be some artistic merit in there somewhere." Caroline teased when she saw a shadow in front of her and then a hand extend to her.

Caroline cursed her luck when she handed the sketch pad to Esther, who examined the drawing closely. "Very nice composition, Niklaus, although I might suggest a different subject matter for the final portfolio."

"Yes, Mother," Klaus replied with a chuckle.

Caroline began to giggle not being able to stop herself as Esther picked up Caroline's pad. "That is a lovely recreation of a pencil, Miss Forbes. Might I suggest you try going outside and drawing the source of the object next time?" Esther's words came out quietly and not unkindly.

"I will," Caroline told her.

"Right, then,' Esther walked over to check up on the other students. Half an hour later Esther allowed them to leave. Klaus and Caroline got up and tried to not make it terribly obvious what they were up to. However, Klaus took Caroline's hand and they began to run across the quad. Dodging between other students, they went careening up the stairs to Caroline's dorm room.

When Caroline unlocked the door and her jaw dropped. She turned to Klaus, who looked pleased. "How?" Caroline asked, staring at the little, twinkling lights hanging from the ceiling and she smelled roses in the room. Leaning down, she picked up one of the little things that looked like paper from the floor. Breathing in deeply, she sighed. "Rose petals," she said. Whirling around Caroline held the petal on her hand. "What's this color?" She asked Klaus.

"Yellow," Klaus told her,

Caroline nodded, looking at it and then picked up another. "And this one?"

"Red," Klaus told her, smiling showing off his teeth which were the color of the other petals on the floor.

Caroline stooped down and picked up several of the petals that reminded her of Klaus' teeth. "And these? These are white. Yes?"

"Yes, love," Klaus told her, frowning slightly.

"They represent death," Caroline said quietly.

Klaus took her hands and emptied them of what he presumed were offending objects. "I'm sorry, Caroline, this was supposed to be _perfect_. If I had done it myself I wouldn't have picked those, too."

Reaching out, Caroline placed her hand on his cheek, moving his face so he was forced to look her in the eye. "It _is_ perfect. And so are you."

Smiling, Klaus leaned down and brushed his lips against Caroline's lightly. "Dance with me, sweetheart?" Walking over to the iPod on her dresser, Klaus found a song and pressed the play button. Patsy Cline's "I Go Walkin' After Midnight." Klaus began to sing in Caroline's ear and she placed her head on his shoulder, feeling content. "Searching for you," Klaus sang in her ear.

"I go walkin' after midnight," Caroline sang as Klaus twirled her around.

When the song ended Klaus turned Caroline around so that she was facing the wall with her back to him. "Because you fancy this dress, I will not ruin it," he whispered, sliding the zipper down her back and he pressed his lips to the exposed skin. He trailed his mouth down her spine as the zipper moved lower and lower. Running his hands upward, he swept her hair off her shoulders and then slid the straps of the dress off, watching it drop to the floor.

"Now, love do you fancy this bra?" Klaus asked, running his hand over the clasp.  
"Yes," Caroline replied as he slid the straps off and kissed her shoulders. Then he unclasped it. Turning her around, he stared at her and Caroline didn't blush for once. Feeling his hands encircling the flesh that was left bare and moving his hands slowly, making her bite her lip.

Finding her lips again Klaus kissed her gently before sliding his tongue into her mouth, moving it against hers making her tremble. His hands were squeezing her flesh gently as his leg moved between hers and she sighed. Pulling away, Klaus looked down. "And these shoes need to come off. They look painful." Reaching down, he took each of the shoes off and kissed the top of each of her feet.

Klaus looked up at her, his eyes burning into hers and he placed his hands on her waist. Caroline stroked his hair and then leaned down pressing a kiss to the top of his head. In his kneeling position, he looked like he had come to be knighted or at least that was what she thought it looked like.

"Caroline, I love you." Klaus told her. "I meant to say it when you came over to the apartment and told me. I want you to know that _this_ has nothing to do with what we are about to do here. I have said this to other women but this is the one time I mean it."

Caroline looked down at him and leaned down to press her lips to his. "I love you so much I want you to have everything good in the world."

Looking up at her, Klaus smiled, "I do. Because I have you." Stroking her back gently, he then smirked, "Now, do you fancy these panties?"

Caroline began to laugh. "No!"

"Good. Because I did so want to rip something off of you," Klaus told her with amusement as he took hold of her panties and then ripped them off. Caroline shivered at the feeling of him ripping the fabric off of her. Feeling his hands on her thighs as he pushed her legs apart gently and then she sucked in a deep breath.

"You are really good at that," Caroline moaned not wanting him stop. When he did stop she pouted and then she felt his fingers move toward the area that his tongue had just left. Biting her lip hard, Caroline tried to not get too loud. She didn't know if there were people in the hallway. Feeling Klaus' other hand on her back, pressing her to him, Caroline opened her eyes to find him standing in front of her while he continued his work.

Reaching out, Caroline tugged at his jacket and he had to pull his hand away to let it drop to the floor. Taking his belt off, she then leaning down to take his shoes and socks off. Unzipping his pants, she slid her hands downward making Klaus growl and lean down to kiss her. Pushing his boxers to the floor, Caroline took his hand and led him to the bed. Laying down on her back, she pulled him on top of her.

Spreading her legs and wrapping them tightly around his waist, Caroline pulled Klaus' head down to hers to begin to kiss him as she felt him move onto his knees. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Are you ready, Caroline, because I hear this hurts a bit?" He looked concerned.

"I'm a big girl, Klaus. I think I can take a bit of pain." Klaus nodded not look terribly sure for once as he shifted a bit and then looked down at her before Caroline gasped, jerking slightly as she felt what he was talking about. "Are you okay, love? I can stop." Klaus told her quietly, not moving a muscle.

Caroline shook her head, "Don't stop. We're just getting started."

"Are you absolutely certain?" Klaus asked, stroking her face. "I never want to cause you pain and I hate myself because I just did."

"It's okay. I'm okay. We're okay." Caroline told him, pulling his lips to hers and because he wouldn't move she moved her hips slightly to make the message clear. Soon she felt him begin to move with her. "See, I'm fine," she whispered as he pulled back to look at her.

"I can see that. But you will be sore tomorrow," Klaus told Caroline with a slight smirk. "Because I do not plan on stopping any time soon. But I will be gentle with you. I promise."

Caroline giggled, "Oh, I think I can take it." Pulling Klaus closer to her, Caroline lost herself in him the way she wanted to the day they had been in his bedroom. There was nothing in the world but their bodies moving, their breathing, their warmth, their lips, their heartbeats beating as one.

Several hours later they decided to rest. "Klaus," Caroline whispered. pressing her lips to his chest.

"Not yet, love, I need a break," Klaus told her running his hand through her hair.

"Would you show me how to write I love you?" Caroline asked him.

Klaus looked down at her as Caroline moved her head to look up into his eyes. "Why would you need to… Oh. Sorry. Yes, I can do that." Sitting up, Klaus looked around and Caroline got out of the bed and picked up her bag. Pulling out her sketch pad and a pencil, she laid down on top of the covers feeling no qualms about his seeing her naked.

Klaus picked up the pencil and looked at her. Then he flipped the pad open. "Stay still, Caroline," he whispered, sitting up and leaning back against the head board.

Caroline's eyebrows moved upward while she attempted to keep her lower legs in the air keeping the position he had seen her in when she had been swinging them. "You know I ask for one _little_ thing and you decide to make it into an art project," she teased, keeping her chin propped on her balled fists, staring at her lover. "You really are an artist, aren't you? So, why are you taking a drama class?"

Klaus chuckled. "I suppose I am an artist. And I'm taking theater because I enjoy being dramatic. Don't you?" He teased.

"Don't mock me," Caroline told him. "Or I will get out of my position and then you will have to find another subject."

"Fine," Klaus replied. "If you wish to move, then move."

"You are such a jerk," Caroline told him as she reached out and grabbed the sketch pad. She laid it down on the floor. "Ready or not Mister Miklaelson, prepare to be punished." Yanking the covers back, Caroline straddled Klaus and began to punish him for his bad behavior making him laugh and groan at the same time. An hour later Klaus was asleep, snoring slightly as Caroline got up feeling a headache coming on. Walking to the bathroom after she pulled Klaus' shirt over her head, Caroline reached into the medicine cabinet looking for Advil.

Suddenly, Caroline felt her head began to pound and then things were becoming black. Only having the energy to close and lock the door, Caroline slumped to the floor feeling blood leaking out of her nose. He shouldn't have to see her like this. He should remember her as the girl who he had made love to. He should see her as the girl in his uncompleted sketch. She did not want him to ever think of her as the cold, lifeless body on her bathroom floor.

Looking down, Caroline noticed that there was a white rose petal that must been dragged in on her foot. Picking it up, Caroline smiled slightly. Yes, it was ironic how life works. There always seemed to be signs. And her room had been telling her what she already knew. Although she would have loved to know how to write I love you first. However, it seemed that her time was up. She would never know. Closing her eyes, Caroline lay still as her breathing ceased and her heart stopped beating.

**Happiness = reviews. **

**WG: You know I'm crazy. Crazy LOL complete with villainous head tilt and retro hand rubbing that is not at all creepy. **

**AurorMartinez23: Yes, Stefan and Damon are vampires. I think I dropped little hints but I might not have. This is how close I pay attention to things I wrote like six months ago. :P As for Rebekah knowing about vampires… hmmm… need to take the time to reread previous chapters when I have time which will take another month… **

**AnimeWhoLockDiaries: Never trust Damon and trigger happy person. But it's fun to write about. **

**Redeyednewborn: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing: WeasleysGroupie, AurorMartinez23, AnimeWhoLockDiaries and redeyednewborn. **

**Peace, **

**LL**


End file.
